Break Away
by XxSheik13xX
Summary: My OC, Yumi, has wanted to go to Cross Academy since she was a little girl. She is in the Night Class, but something isn't quite right once she gets there. There is a secret that could destroy the so carefully protected peace of the Academy. One little mistake could send the entire Academy into chaos, and forever send the world into darkness. I don't own Vampire Knight.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the large school before me that seemed to resemble something akin to a castle. I'd wanted to come to this school since I was younger, mainly for one reason. This school had both a Day Class and a Night Class. I've always enjoyed the night, so bliss. I stood just within the gates of Cross Academy. Gladly I had nothing with me except a small bag, my other belongings had been sent ahead of time. I walked to the double doors leading in to the main building of the school, trying to not seem suspicious. I had to go speak with the Headmaster, find where my room was, and all that boring stuff. Inside the building I went up a staircase that lead me to the second floor, where I had been told to go. I went down a hallway until I saw a plaque that read, "Headmaster's Office" I took a deep breath in, preparing myself for what may be through that door. There were rumors about the Headmaster of this place. I knocked three times on the door, the sound echoed slightly in the empty hallway.

"Come in." A man's voice said. I opened the door and somehow expected a normal, everyday person to be sitting at a desk, dealing with paperwork. However, the rumors proved to be true. The Headmaster was sitting on the floor, with a fan in hand, appearing to try to cook a fish.

"Excuse me...W-what are you doing?" I asked, quietly.

"Cooking fish, would you like some?"

"Uh, no thank you, that's all right." The Headmaster nodded towards two chairs in front of his desk.

"Go ahead and take a seat." I walked over to the chairs and chose the one on the left. After a minute the Headmaster abandoned his fish and came over to the desk, took a seat in his chair, and began rummaging through a drawer. "You're the new student, correct?" He asked, looking up at me a moment, waiting for a response.

"Y-yes. I'm Yumi Kotoro, pleased to meet you." He turned back to the drawer and a moment later withdrew a file with my name on it. He opened it and began skimming the papers inside.

"So you're the new Night Class student, here's the student handbook," He placed a small, yet thick book on the table, which I grabbed and put in my small bag. The Headmaster reviewed some basic rules, where the dorms are, and such things. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask either me, one of the guardians, or the Dorm President of the Night Class, Kaname Kuran. I nodded and there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I looked as the door opened, in came a girl in a black uniform with short brown hair. "Ah! Yuki! Perfect timing! Would you mind showing this new student to the Moon Dorms?" The Headmaster asked.

"Sure!" The girl smiled. She came up to me, "Hi, I'm Yuki; it's nice to meet you!" She said cheerily.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Yumi."

"Yuki is a guardian at the school, she makes sure all the students behave and that none go wandering when they shouldn't." The Headmaster chimed in.

"Well, I'll show you where the Moon Dorms are." Yuki said, heading out of the room. I nodded and quickly followed after her without looking back. It took a while to get to the Mood Dorms, all the while Yuki was talking about…something…I wasn't listening, I had too much on my mind. We arrived at the gates leading into the Moon Dorms. "I actually haven't really ever gone in the Moon Dorms before…" Yuki muttered nervously.

"I'll be fine from here." I said.

"A-alright. Let me know if you need help with anything." She called as she dashed off. I wondered to myself where she was going. It didn't really matter, though she seemed in such a rush to leave. Almost as if she didn't like being near the Moon Dorms. I started to walk through the gates, and through the small tower-like building that had no doors on either side. There was a creepy person sitting in the middle with a clipboard. He looked up at me as I came through.

"Uh, I'm a new Night Class student." I said, nervous and unsure of what to expect. The man nodded.

"Go on through." He voice was rough, almost like sandpaper on your ears. I continued through hurriedly. I walked up and opened the doors to the Moon Dorm as quietly as I could, since the classes were at night, the students were probably sleeping right now. I cautiously made my way through the main room and up the stairs. There were two hallways at the top of the stairs, one going left, the other right. I decided to go to the right, unknowing which room was mine, and silently cursing myself for not asking earlier. I could go back and ask, but I didn't want to, and the Headmaster was a little too weird. I walked down the hallway until I saw a room with its door open, I pushed the door open further, and there was thankfully no one inside. I recognized my luggage on the floor, and entered the room, shutting the door behind me. There was a white uniform set on the bed in the room; I noticed it was like an opposite version of Yuki's. I guess that meant she's in the Day Class. That and she comment about not having gone in the Moon Dorms before. I began to sort out my luggage and put away my belongings. I didn't bring much, not knowing how much room I'd have, and not wanting to have to transport more than necessary. After I finished with that, I didn't know what to do, the Night Class wouldn't be up for a couple more hours, and I'm probably not supposed to wander the grounds whenever. There was nothing I felt like doing, and while the day seems to have just begun, I've already had enough, for now at least. So with that, I laid down on my bed, closed my eyes, and took a nap.

**A/N: Sorry for a boring first chapter, it gets more interesting. I'm going through and editing each chapter, so be ready for more updates. **


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I jumped off my bed when I realized I had fallen asleep while waiting for the Night Class to wake up. I straightened my hair and opened the door. Before me stood a girl also wearing a white uniform, she had orange hair in pigtails and blue eyes.

"I was told a new student would be staying in this room." She said through the stick of Pocky in her mouth. "Anyway, I thought I would make sure you knew that class is starting soon." She said. "See ya." She began to walk away.

"Thanks." I said quickly, she just kept walking. I gathered my stuff and brushed my wavy brown hair. I rushed out of my room and shut the door, my mind was racing, first thing I knew I should do was talk to the Dorm President. I thought for a moment, what was his name again? I knew it started with a 'K' but I couldn't any more than that. I was hopeless. I walked down the stairs, my head hung, my eyes on the floor. I couldn't believe of the two names I had learned, I had forgotten the name of the person I was supposed to talk to. I sighed and looked up just in time to see that I was about to run right into someone, I didn't even have time to stop, so I could just prepare myself for the inevitable humiliation. I hit the person in front of me and began to fall back, but I hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I looked up quickly, I saw reddish brown eyes looking at me. There was silence as I realized I had no idea what to do now.

"How dare you!" A voice yelled at me, I looked in the direction of the voice, it was a girl with long, light brown hair. Why was she so angry? She stormed closer, the one that had caught me, put out his arm, preventing her from coming any closer. I stood up quickly, it was then that I realized that the one that had caught me was really tall.

"I'm very sorry!" I said quickly, looking down at the ground. There was silence in the room as everyone stood extremely still. It became unnerving very quickly.

"Well, we should all head to class." I looked up to the one who had spoken up, it was the girl with orange hair from earlier. Everyone began walking toward the doors of the dorm. I hung back a moment, so much for them not thinking I'm weird. I solemnly began walking to the door, the girl with orange hair was waiting there for me.

"Don't worry about what happened." She said.

"Huh?" I said stupidly. The girl seemed to ignore it.

"The girl who got really angry, her name is Ruka, don't worry, it's nothing personal with her. The guy you ran into is the Dorm President, Kaname." She explained. I had just run into the Dorm President? That's it, I was doomed. Then I remembered, so that's what his name was! I tried to not let my shock appear on my face.

"You never told me your name." I said, hoping I could make a friend.

"I'm Rima." She paused. "So what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Yumi." I said. "Not to be rude, but why are you being nice to me?"

"Come on, we should hurry and head to class." Rima said, avoiding my question.

We arrived to class about a minute before it started, the first thing I noticed was that almost none of the students were sitting in the seats. Most were sitting in other places or even just leaning against a wall. Rima and I took a seat and class began. I hadn't realized it before but about ten minutes into class, I realized I was really tired. I shut my eyes for a moment, and plunged into sleep.

I awoke later in a room, I saw someone with brown hair leaving the room. They were tall, their hair covered their neck, and they were wearing a male Night Class uniform. After they left the room and the door shut behind them, I let my brain wake up and I looked around the room, seeing if I could identify where I was. I realized this was my room. The person who just left must have carried me here after I fell asleep in class. Only question now was, who was it? My clues: They have dark brown hair that is about shoulder length, there are male, they're tall, and obviously in the Night Class, otherwise they wouldn't have been in the Moon Dorm. Of all the Night Class students, there was only one that would fit that description. I had to be wrong, there was no way. But it was the only possible person. The Dorm President, Kaname. That couldn't be right, maybe I was seeing things. If I wasn't seeing things and it really was him who carried me back to my room, why? I would try to just not think about it for now, maybe it was on a whim. I sat up and heard a small 'Crunch!' I looked and there was the Pocky I had pulled out of my bag and set on my bed. I picked it up, opened it, and examined the contents, yep. Totally crushed. I laid the bags of crushed Pocky on the nightstand next to my bed. I got up and stared out the window, it was dawn, I would probably want to sleep through most of the day so I could stay awake during class tonight. I would really have to change my sleep schedule, although I probably should have planned for this. Too late now though. I laid back down in my bed and tried to clear my head so I could go back to sleep.

I woke up around sunset, which meant I'd slept about twelve hours, I got up and realized I was still wearing my uniform. I showered and changed back into the uniform. I slipped on my shoes and began to wonder what to do next. There wasn't much for me to do. I thought it would be a good idea to get better acquainted with the grounds, so I decided to go wander around until class. I tried to learn the paths that lead from the Moon Dorm to where we had classes, from the Sun Dorm to the Moon Dorm, and so on. There weren't many so it was pretty easy, I thought it would be a fun way to pass time so I climbed a couple trees. I sat up there and watched, I saw Yuki and someone else patrolling. The other person had silver hair and also had a red and white armband. I didn't see any other guardians, so I figured it had to be only Yuki and the silver haired boy. Why was it only just them? It must be difficult, the grounds were big, just the two of them patrolling all night, that must be tough. Then I got an idea, what if I became a guardian? I don't think anyone thought to ask before. Maybe I'd talk to Yuki, she'd know why there were only two guardians. She walked by the tree I was in, so I jumped down and landed behind her. She heard me land and pulled out something and swung around to face me. It seemed to be a long rod.

"What's this?" I asked curiously, touching the rod carefully.

"Huh? Yumi? Why are you out wandering? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She inquired, I looked at her.

"I fell asleep last night during class and then slept all day." I explained.

"You still shouldn't be out wandering the grounds." She countered.

"I thought it would be a good way to learn my way around." I said. "Also, I have a question, why are there only two guardians?" I asked.

"Well...Um...You shouldn't be out wandering, go back to your dorm until it's time for you to go to class." She said, I looked straight into her eyes.

"Answer my question Yuki." She looked down to stare at the ground, and she put away the rod. "Zero and I are the only guardians because we are the only ones who know the secret of the Night Class." She said.

"What secret?" I asked, it seemed like a stupid question, since I was in the Night Class.

"The Night Class students are vampires, seriously, didn't you know that? Only vampires are in the Night Class, I thought it would be easy for a vampire to tell another vampire." Yuki said. What? Vampires? This seemed like something out of a book!

"Oh, well, I just got here yesterday...And I haven't really been paying much attention, and, I have been sleeping most of the time...Bye!" I turned and ran, I ran all the way back to the dorm and back to my room. I shut my door quickly and went over to my bed. The Night Class was only vampires, and since I am part of the Night Class, that would mean people think that I'm a vampire too. This was insane, there was no way this could be true. They seemed like such nice and normal people and I find out they're vampires! I kicked off my shoes and brought my knees up to my chin and sat there. I was scared now, they were all vampires. I heard a footstep and I looked up quickly, Kaname stepped out of the shadows. I moved back in fear, hitting my back against the wall. I had nowhere to run, no place to hide. I hugged my knees to my chest, put my forehead to my knees and I started crying like a small child. I could hear Kaname slowly approaching, I felt terrified, then the footsteps stopped. I looked up slowly, I could see that one of his arms was outstretched so that his hand was directly above my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a purple light, then, darkness.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you are enjoying my story! Please R&R (Read and review) I love comments. =) **


	3. Chapter 3

I blinked my eyes open, I didn't remember falling asleep, come to think of it, I didn't remember much of anything that happened yesterday. I remembered waking up in my room, going back to sleep, and wandering the grounds a bit so I could learn my way around better, that was it. I didn't remember coming back to the dorm or anything, but I knew I didn't fall asleep outside. Why couldn't I remember that huge period of time? Nothing like this had ever happened before, where I couldn't remember a large portion of time from the previous day. I couldn't figure it out, it wasn't like someone could just modify or erase your memories from a period of time. No, that was impossible, illogical. Why would a person even do that? To try to protect someone else? That was one reason, but if someone could do that, what would someone have wanted me to forget that happened yesterday? I wanted to remember, but what would happen if I did? Would it be better if I didn't remember? Or if I didn't try to remember? For now I think I'll leave things as they are, even though I'm curious as to what it is that I have forgotten, for now I think it would be better if I didn't attempt to remember. I stood up and walked over to my window, I pulled the curtain open and looked outside. I was morning, approaching midday, this was just wonderful, the only two days I'd been here, I fell asleep during class, then I missed class altogether! What a lousy student I was turning out to be here. I didn't find myself really tired, maybe I'd go find something to do. Then I realized I had once again fallen asleep in my uniform, I had to stop doing that. After showering and getting ready, I went downstairs to the main room of the dormitory. I didn't expect there to be anyone, I thought they'd all be asleep by now, but sure enough, there was someone sitting there. Who was it? All the curtains were drawn over the windows, so I couldn't see very well. I slowly moved closer, making sure I was silent, my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I could then recognize the person, it was Kaname. What was he doing up? Wait, why was I hiding? Not like I should be afraid of anything. I walked down the stairs and to the front doors, ignoring Kaname.

"Where are you going?" He asked, my head whipped around to look at him.

"Uh..." I couldn't think of anything to say, I didn't know where I planned on going.

"Night Class students aren't supposed to wander the grounds during the day." I turned and began to make my way back up the stairs and to my room. "What's your rush?" He asked, I stopped and turned.

"Um..." I could think of any responses to any of his inquiries.

"Come, sit." He said, beckoning me to the open spot next to him. I didn't know how I could reject politely or get away from this situation, so I just complied. I walked back down the stairs and walked over to the couch in which Kaname was sitting. Once there, I reluctantly sat down next to him. He seemed so relaxed and I was tense. I didn't know what else to do so I just sat there, in silence. Minutes passed of the silence, nothing interrupting it, I felt myself relaxing as time passed. I discretely turned my head slightly so I could look at Kaname. I realized that since I'd been here, I hadn't gotten a good look at him. His face seemed so calm and his eyes made it appear as though he were thinking. I realized that Kaname seemed, _beautiful_. How had my brain even gone there? What was I thinking? I hardly knew him at all! I could feel my cheeks warming. "What's the matter?" He asked, I turned my head to look at him.

"N-nothing." I said, trying to sound convincing.

"You seem bothered." Damn this guy could read me well.

"It's, nothing...I'm just a little worried about missing class so much." I partially lied, I didn't enjoy missing class as much as I had been, but it wasn't what was bothering me. I sat there, waiting for a response, but one didn't come. My eyes drifted around the room, resting on details and moving on, then I felt a gentle hand on my back, I looked to Kaname, his eyes always seemed so sad, kind of lonely.

"Go, sleep. You must be tired." This alarmed me slightly. As I got up and headed to my room, I felt a sort of reluctant, leaving Kaname there, alone. But once again, I didn't feel I could, or that it would be wise to defy him. After I got back to my room, I began thinking, why was he so sad? If I could have that question answered, was there anything I could do? I didn't know why or what it was, but I didn't like seeing him so sad. For the first time since I arrived at this academy, I changed into my pajamas and slipped into my warm bed. Tonight nothing would happen, nothing not normal, that's what I was hoping, but everyone knows, plans never work, everything that can go wrong, will, and wishes hardly ever come true.

I woke up later, it had to have been just after sunset, the blue of the sky was still a lighter shade. I didn't know what to do, there had to at least be an hour before class started. There was something weird about this school, what was it? Could that be what I had forgotten? I grabbed one of the books I had brought with me, one that I had only read once a long while ago. I set down my book, showered, changed into my uniform, and went down into the main room of the dormitory. I opened the curtains slightly so I had some light to read by, and sat in the chair closest to the window. I turned the pages of the paperback book as I read, the story consuming me. It was a story with vampires that had amazing powers. It reminded me of something, but the thing was, I couldn't remember what. That was it, I couldn't stand it anymore, I didn't care if it was better I didn't remember, I was going to. It was pissing me off and annoying me that I couldn't remember. I sat there and thought about it, if my book about vampires reminded me of what I had forgotten, that must mean that what I had forgotten had something to do with vampires. But that couldn't be, vampires didn't exist. Then again, if they could erase someone's memory, it would make it easier to conceal their existence. I thought about it, I had been wandering the grounds, and that was the beginning of where I had forgotten. Yuki was a guardian, so that meant she was most likely patrolling the grounds while I was wandering around. Maybe if I went and talked to her, that would help me remember. I set my bookmark in my book and closed it, I stood up and set my book on the chair I was just sitting on, and went to the door. I thought I heard footsteps at the top of the stairs, but when I looked, there was nothing. I ignored it and slowly opened the large door so it wouldn't make much noise, I slipped out and shut the door behind me. Now I just needed to find Yuki, it should be simple enough, there were only two guardians, and the grounds were only so big. Wait, how did I know how many guardians there are? What was the second guardian's name? I thought back, somehow I knew, the other guardian's name was Zero. How did I know this? The sooner I found Yuki and remembered, the sooner I would know. I ran around the grounds, hoping to run into Yuki, but I didn't, but I did run into someone else. This person had silver hair, while I was running along, looking about for Yuki, I briefly saw someone I was about to run into before I actually did. Luckily, the person was walking toward me, so they saw me coming, and stepped to the side, out of the way. I stubbled a bit as I slowed down and came to a stop, by that time, I realized that the silver haired person had pulled out a silver gun, that had a chain attached to it. I noticed the red and white armband, that must mean that this person was the other guardian, Zero.

"What is it with you guardians have weapons? Seriously, if both of you pull them out at every passing student, people won't like either of you. Or is that what you two are going for?" I said, there was no need for them to pull out their weapons so often.

"Why are you out wandering the grounds?" Zero asked bluntly.

"Why would the Headmaster let a student have a gun, even if you are a guardian?" I asked, ignoring his question, I had questions of my own to ask.

"It has anti-vampire bullets." He stated.

"Only vampires are in the Night Class..." A voice in my head said, who was it, why did my head hurt so much? I held my head and slammed into the nearest tree, and with my back against the tree, I slid down to the ground. My head wouldn't stop hurting. "The Night Class students are vampires, seriously, didn't you know that?" Who was that? I remembered running, afraid, that was it! I remembered now, I had discovered that the Night Class students are vampires, and that scared me. Then, after I got back to my room in the dorm, and Kaname was there, and I was crying, and after I saw a purple light and...Darkness. So it was Kaname who had erased my memory, it had to be because I not only found out about the Night Class students, but I was reacting so much. I lifted my head and looked at Zero, he was looking at me, confused. I got up quickly, the world spun and I used the tree to keep from falling down. Once I felt stable, I stood up straight and I thought logically, best idea, not allow Kaname to know that I had remembered. Worst idea, do what I did last time. Zero was still looking at me weird.

"Thanks." I said, and ran off, I didn't care that would make me seem totally crazy. Should I go talk with Yuki still? I had run off and she might be concerned, well, it depended, I would talk to her if I ran into her before I made it back to the dorm, walking this time. Whichever came first, Yuki or the dorm, I would talk to Yuki eventually, but as for when, I didn't know, maybe I'd even take a detour and stall for the heck of it. I had remembered, and so as soon as I got back to the dorm, I'd have to be very careful, so I might as well make the most of the time I had before then. If I make sure when I'm around people I'm careful, no one should find out, it's not like Kaname can monitor me at every moment. Even if he could, what should I care? If I can remember what he tried to make me forget once, I can do it again.

**A/N: How am I doing? Let me know! I want your opinion so I can change what is bad, and make it better! Thanks for sticking with my story!**

**Just a Note: Yumi's name is pronounced as if the 'u' is two 'o' s or two 'u' s (Whichever you prefer). So you could think of it as: Yoomi, or Yuumi, if you have an easier time saying it that way. (I put this out there because some people might think it's pronounced 'Yummy' and I wouldn't want that) =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First, I would really like to thank Demonic Angel 7 for reviewing! Also, I would like to thank both Demonic Angel 7 and Triple T 123 for following! (I would also like to thank those of you still reading, if you review, favorite, or follow, I would know who you are!) This author's note is getting way too long. Okay, I've left out the Fangirls for three chapters, time for them to appear...**

I made my way back to the dorm, shortly before we would normally depart for class. The Night Class students were sitting around the main room, making it somewhat awkward walking in. I bit the inside of my lip and found a place to sit near Rima, now that I thought about it, I hadn't talked to her in a couple days, considering what had been going on. I looked around the room and noticed that Kaname shot me a weird look, could he know? If he did, he must be monitoring me, always. If he knew, there was nothing I could do to change that now. I still had to be careful, in case I was wrong and he didn't know. If he knew, he would probably confront me in some way at some point.

We all got up and began walking, I hadn't noticed it before, but there was a large gate in our path. No one seemed surprised at its presence so I must have just not noticed it before, each time we had gone this way I had been distracted with something. Everyone stopped just before it, I could hear screams of girls, they were screaming boy's names, they must have been shouting names of the Night Class boys. It seemed to bore all of them but one, a blond haired, blue eyed boy seemed to be getting excited.

"That's Aidou. He's always that annoying." Rima said, responding to my thoughts.

"Don't push! Get back!" I heard someone shout, I recognized that voice. The gates slowly opened, revealing countless Day Class girls, screaming names, it was deafening. Aidou skipped to the front and began talking to the Day Class girls, encouraging their behavior. I saw Yuki standing in front of a crowd of the Day Class girls, trying to keep them held back, her head hung, looking at the ground. Kaname briefly walked over to her and said something, she bowed as he walked away. I looked to the other crowd, and there was Zero, standing, bored, all the Day Class girls on that side behaving out of pure fear. We passed all the commotion and I felt relieved, I was sure I'd get used to it, but my ears rang loudly for at least the following half hour.

Class seemed to fly by, everyone seemed so bored during class, as if it were pointless to even go. The walk back was nicely quiet, most of the girls were thankfully asleep, only one or two had the energy and will to get up at dawn to watch us walking back to the dorm. It made me wonder to myself, wouldn't it get boring? Watching the same people every day? Then again, once in a while they might get to see a new face, like me. We got back to the dorm and everyone began sitting around, most of them drinking something, they had plain water, but after dropping a small white tablet in it, it turned a light red. Rima handed me a glass of it, I looked at it nervously, what was it? This time Rima didn't explain or elaborate, I took a drink of it, it was extremely bitter, not only that but it didn't taste like anything I knew. Something odd and different. I tolerated the taste and finished the glass, I listened to the students chat and gossip for a while before I headed up to my room along with the rest of them. This didn't seem so bad, they didn't seem scary, I realized the fact that they were vampires, wasn't something they wished for, they were not much different from me. But what would happen if I stayed here and they found out I was human? Or worse, what if I asked to be transferred and they realized I knew their secret and had to kill me? Okay, I had watched too many action movies if I was applying that to my life. They couldn't kill a student, they couldn't cover something like that up. I would just...Try to act like them and...Not bleed! That was key here, don't bleed, or if I did, don't let them know it's me! It couldn't be that simple... It probably wasn't, these were only the basics, they were too easy to be everything. I somewhat wanted to transfer just to be safe, but it didn't seem like a good idea, at least not yet, I would hold that in mind as my last resort. I flopped down on my bed, my head landing in my pillow, facing the wall. I was going to be staying here a long time, I'd have to get used to it, the academy, and everyone in it. Everything was beginning to feel more right, as if all the pieces were falling into place on their own, wiping the slate clean, so when the battle began, it would be fair, or at least more so than it would be now. I wasn't really tired, but I knew I should sleep, when I thought about it, sleep seems almost pointless, you're not doing anything useful, you're simply resting, and while you sleep, you are very vulnerable. Most any stealthy opponent could defeat you while you sleep, and possibly not even wake you in the process. It seems almost foolish to sleep knowing these things.

"It is foolish to sleep...Isn't it, Kaname?" I said, lifting my head and turning it, to look at him on the opposite side of my room. I knew it, Kaname knew I remembered, so he was going to wait until I was asleep to do _something _to keep me from telling. Knowing that, I made it appear as though I was sleeping, but occupied my thoughts so I wouldn't fall asleep. I really was always agitated when my classmates or other people would call me stupid, not because it was mean, but because I knew it wasn't true and it got annoying. I sat up, now that he knew I wasn't asleep, there was no point in still laying down. I allowed my legs to swing freely off the edge of the bed. "What were you going to do? Erase my memory again? Or maybe something a bit more clever and efficient?" I asked, I had to be getting on his nerves but what should I care? True, he was beautiful _and_ smart, but it was no fun letting him win without a fight.

"I was right, your intelligence is turning out to be a problem." He said, I laughed a little. It was humorous, had he doubted my intellect? Maybe he wasn't as smart as I again, all he would have had to go off was my record.

"This game is going to fun, isn't it?" I asked, that's all this was, a mere game. Then again, the price for losing was very costly.

"This is not a game you can win." He said coldly. I would have expected he would say as much. Trying to intimidate me, it wouldn't work. I had already begun to figure a way to make him do as I please whether he likes it or not. The person closest to him, the only one he cares about, the one he holds dear, I would use her, and she wouldn't even know. That would be how I'd get to him and win this game, but I would have to make sure to not use that card too early, if I did, he could work around it.

"We'll see about that." I said, and a moment later, as I blinked my eyes for less than a second, he was gone. This was going to be interesting, playing a game against the Pureblood, Kaname Kuran. Most would have give up and submit, but I wasn't like that, I didn't want to, and it wouldn't be any fun. I knew he wouldn't make a move tonight, it was too soon after the game had begun, making a drastic move too soon could cost him the game, and how would that look? For the Pureblood Prince to loose to a mere human girl. I laughed, if I did win, he would be utterly humiliated. I would win as long as I didn't get cocky, and he didn't cheat. If he cheated, it would makes things even more fun. I would save worrying about that for later. I could now rest easy, at least for tonight. Tomorrow is when the game would truly begin.

I woke up in the middle of the day, it seemed so bright outside. I was tempted to just stay in my uniform, but I decided it would cause a ruckus and that would be too much hassle for Yuki. I put on some long blue jeans, a T-shirt, sneakers, and a black zip up hoodie. I still put on the silver necklace though, I really liked it, and I noticed that quite a few of the girls at the academy wore ones just like it. I slipped out of the dorm very quietly, everyone in the Night Class slept all day and woke up at about the same time, it seemed a bit odd. It was also going to make the game more difficult since the entire Night Class would follow Kaname. Oh well, I would win all the same, if he had to sick the entire Night Class on me, he would seem so very weak. I would get the privilege of finding out which was more important to him, his reputation, or winning. Most of them except about seven he kept close to him couldn't stand sunlight, I could taunt those ones from the sunlight. Other than that, I would have to hide, I couldn't fend off the seven of the ones who could be out in sunlight plus Kaname, I would be killed. I stopped for a moment, would he go that far? I continued walking, what good would it be to him to take my life? Maybe I was wrong, maybe I_ couldn't_ win, could Kaname be right? No. I shook my head, I couldn't doubt myself, it was too late now, I was in this game, and I wasn't quitting. I heard the screams of excited girls then looked to the sky, it was only beginning to become a little orange. They assembled really early. I wanted to help Yuki with those crazy girls, but how? Then I thought back to unpacking, I had forgotten, I snuck my katana in! It seemed like magic, but disguising it as a Cosplay sword really worked, I just wrapped it in back paper and taped on a piece of white paper that said, 'COSPLAY SWORD' I guess they believed that. I ran back to the dorm but slowed down and was more quiet once I got there. I got to my room and tied the sheath of the katana to my waist, and ran back, of course being quiet until I was out of the dorm. I carefully got on top of the wall where the gate was and looked at the situation. Yuki just got trampled and Zero was nowhere in sight. I jumped down, landing expertly, I began with a somewhat nice approach.

"SHUT UP!" I began, silence fell across the crowd. "Everyone get into the designated area and wait patiently!" I said, making sure I was loud enough for everyone to hear. There was silence for a moment while no one moved.

"Or else what?" A brave voice ventured.

"Oh, I am so glad you asked!" I said genuinely. I pulled out my katana and held it so they all could see. "Or this." I swung it as a display of my power. The crowd bunched together against the wall except for one brave girl. I swung the sword so it was pointed at her neck, only centimeters away.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Yuki said, finally getting up, I turned my head to look at her without moving my sword, the girl I was pointing my sword at also looked at Yuki.

"I'm helping you with the nuisances." I stated.

"Not like that!" She protested.

"Controlling them with threats is efficient, I've proved that, haven't I?" I asked.

"That's against school rules!"

"Really?"

"Yes! It's right here in the student handbook!" She said pulling one out.

"There shall be no unnecessary threats/violence on school grounds." I looked at her. "One, I find this quite necessary, second, that is the Day Class student handbook." I pointed out.

"It's the same in the Night Class student handbook!" She said.

"Fine, then I'll leave you to deal with the nuisances." I said, sheathing my sword and beginning to walk away. "I won't visit you at the infirmary when you get trampled one too many times, or if I do, it will be to tell you that I informed you thusly." I warned. She sighed and as soon as I was out of sight, the girls began going crazy again. I leaned back in, it was silent. "Sure you don't want my help? I could just stand here." I said, Yuki thought a moment.

"Fine. But no violence!" She made sure to enforce that there would be no violence.

"Yeah, yeah." I paused. "I can use _necessary_ violence though, right? Nothing fatal, I promise, just something that will hurt enough where they will learn their lesson?" I clarified, no fear, no order.

"Fine." She said.

I waited until Zero got there which was really close to when the Night Class would wake up before I bailed. As long as they were scared, the girls would behave. I made it back to the dorm right before the students started waking up which was lucky, then I wouldn't have to answer the question of, "Where were you?" or "What are/were you doing?" and so on. I hated those questions, they were so annoying. After I got ready, it was time for another uneventful night of class.

**A/N: Say goodbye to Fangirls! (Unless you review and protest) Please R&R, a writer doesn't know where to improve unless their readers tell them! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! Thanks for reading! Let's really get the story going! (Warning: Mild cursing, more than usual in this chapter, just want to warn everyone) Lastly, Thank you TehNSF for following! Thank you Demonic Angel 7 and Triple T 123 for reviewing! Reviews make me smile! A happy author is a good author!**

After class and coming back to the dorm, my brain shut off, I knew that was a bad thing, but I just went into my room and laid down on my bed. On the way back I was barely able to keep up a conversation with Rima. I didn't even know why I was so tired but I had fought it since it hit me like a wave. I didn't even have the energy to think about beating Kaname, he could make his move at any time, what if he already had? What if this was his doing? Or what if this was a coincidence working in his favor? That was much more likely. I ran out will to fight the sleepiness I felt and fell asleep right then.

I felt something running along my neck, it was extremely weird, I stopped feeling it and my neck felt a little wet. What the hell was that? My eyes opened upon my command, though not as quickly as I would have liked them to. I tried to move a bit but I was being held down. Dark brown hair entered my vision very briefly and I felt a sharp pain in my neck, something was piercing it, I struggled more but I was still firmly being held down. What was imbedded in my neck? This couldn't be good. I struggled more, I tried kicking my legs, trying to get my arms loose, but it was no use. I finally gave up and it seemed like forever but finally I no longer felt whatever it was in my neck. Blood red eyes peered into mine, it was a person? Blood was on their lips and fangs. A vampire. My brain was numb but then I realized, that blood...It was mine. I stared in horror as I realized who it was and my vision blurred, it was Kaname. He licked my blood off his lips and fangs, I realized what had just happened, and what was going to happen. There was nothing I could do now. Right after the game had started, it was over. Just like that. It was so simple, I should have known, it was too easy. I should have known there was no way I could beat him, now he could or soon would be able to, control me merely with the sound of his voice. There wasn't shit I could do about it now. I felt that same thing slowly moving across my neck where I had been bitten, I knew what it was now. I felt enraged, I wasn't sure if it was because I was wrong, or because I felt he had cheated, or even because he had made me one of them. He had made me a blood sucking, creature. A...Vampire. My wrists were still being held down by him, he looked into my eyes with those same blood red ones. He was smiling a bit.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" I asked, trying to conceal some rage. A piece of my hair fell into my face, Kaname reached to move it, releasing one of my wrists, allowing me to bat his hand away. I realized that Kaname's eyes had returned to their normal reddish brown. I put my hand back down so it was more comfortable. My neck ached and throbbed, I could hardly believe it. Kaname simply sat there, watching me, I tuned my head so My head was facing the wall. I was tired and that was all I really wanted to think about, nothing else. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, ignoring Kaname's presence. I felt weak and that all I could do was sleep for now.

My eyes I opened but I made sure to be still, I wanted to know if there was anyone or anything besides me in the room. I mostly closed my eyes but listened closely, I couldn't hear anything, but that didn't mean I was alone. I opened my eyes just barely to survey what I could, I hadn't woken up in a good position for that, facing the wall. All I could look at now was wall. I wasn't sure how to feign waking up, so I just sat up, I was pretty sure this was my room, no one should be in here with me. I got off my bed but immediately sat down on the edge, when I got up my vision was blurry and I was dizzy. Damn it, no matter how much it annoyed me, I did lose a fair amount of blood last night. I walked over to the full body mirror slowly, I looked in my mouth. Fangs. My eyes. Flashed blood red. My skin. Pale. Extremely so. Probably not only from being a vampire, but also loss of blood. I heard movement and turned around, Kaname was sitting in a chair. I hung my head. No freaking way, how long had he been sitting there? Probably all night. My question: Why? He had gone and turned me into a vampire, what more did he want? Make sure I don't commit suicide? I wouldn't. I felt like I wanted to kill him. Kill...That word, it has such a nice ring to it. Did he deserve death? It would depend on what came next, but I had always enjoyed vampire stories and the theory of vampires always intrigued me. I'm not sure being a vampire would be bad, no, that wouldn't be why I would want to kill him. I would probably enjoy being a vampire, I would fit in better too. I had no secret to keep anymore. All the excitement was gone. I thought, maybe it wasn't, maybe the game wasn't truly over. Yes, what happened earlier was simply an obstacle to overcome, something to make the game more interesting. If I hadn't realized the game was still going, it would have been checkmate right away and I really would have lost. I realized I was still just standing with my head hung, I lifted my head and Kaname was looking at me, how long had I been standing there like that?

"I'm not in my room am I?" I asked, I didn't know why but I had a feeling this wasn't my room.

"No." He said. Wrong question I guess. In order to get the answers I wanted I had to ask the right questions.

"Who's room is this?" I knew that would get me the answer I was looking for.

"Mine." Of course, this couldn't have been a random empty room, it _had_ to be Kaname's room.

"Why am I here?"

"I brought you here."

"Of course you did." I muttered to myself. "_Why_ did you bring me here?"

"I felt I needed to monitor you." I sighed and thought a moment before asking my next question.

"Why did you turn me into a vampire?"

"If I hadn't you wouldn't have been able to remain in the Night Class." He didn't even answer my question but I decided I kind of already knew the answer. I was going to go back to my room, I didn't want to stay here any longer than I had to, I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Are you leaving?" He asked.

"Yes." My turn to make him ask good questions!

"Why?"

"There's blood on my uniform and I want to shower then sleep." I explained, however it may have appeared, I didn't enjoy not showering and having dirty clothes, it bugged me.

"You may do that here." He said. To me, that seemed weird, I wanted to leave, I partially wasn't sure why but I just wanted to get out of here, quickly.

"Do you have a different uniform for me to change into?" I asked this because I doubted the answer was 'yes.'

"As a matter of fact, I do." He stated.

"You've got to be shitting me." I muttered to myself. Kaname motioned to a wardrobe and sure enough, there was an extra girl's and boy's Night Class uniform in each size. Did he have this because he's the Dorm President? I grabbed the one that was my size. "You have a shower, right?" I had to make sure, Kaname nodded. It was through the door to the right of the wardrobe. I showered quickly and changed into the clean uniform, now what? I had said I wanted to sleep, so Kaname would probably insist I remain here and sleep in his bed. Why did he want to keep me here? To continue monitoring me? What more could he do though? I finished up in the bathroom and entered the room. I didn't see Kaname. I began to worry a bit, where was he? Why did he go? Thoughts rushed through my mind but then I stopped myself, why was I worrying about him? Why did I care? I could leave now without being pressured to stay. I hated it, I wanted to go, but I felt that something terrible would happen if I didn't stay. Everyone always said to trust your instincts, so why not? I would only worry if I went back. It felt awkward laying down voluntarily in Kaname's bed, I closed my eyes and tried not to think about what had happened or anything. Where I was, whose room this was, none of that. Eventually sleep claimed me and my subconscious was set free.

I awoke to the light touch of someone's hand placed on my shoulder. I held completely still but allowed my eyes to flash open.

"Yumi..." Kaname said softly, I wondered if he knew I was awake. I rolled over to lay on my back, looking at him while stretching.

"What is it?" I asked, he was wearing his Night Class uniform which I was noticing he only really wore to class.

"Class is going to start soon." He said. I sat up quickly, almost hitting him in the process. I scanned the room for my shoes, where they not here?

"Do you know where my shoes are?" I asked hurriedly.

"Probably back in your room." He said. I ran over to the door but made sure to be carful once I got there, I could run once I got out of the room and the door was shut behind me. As I stepped out and was closing the door, I realized something, I had no idea where I was. I knew I was in the Moon Dorm, but beyond that, I was lost, there was no way I would be able to find my room in time for class. How was I ever going to manage? Then I got a brilliant idea, jump out Kaname's window, run around to the front of the dorm, and find my room that way. I noticed I still had Kaname's door open a little. I stepped back in his room and closed the door. "I thought you were going to get your shoes."

"I am, but I don't know my way back to my room from here and-"

"Your room is the one straight across from this one." Kaname said. I walked out of the room and across the hall, it felt weird but I opened the door slowly until it revealed an entire room. I examined the room, making sure it was mine, there was blood on the sheets of the bed near the pillow, my shoes were on the ground barely under the bed, and of course there was my bag slumped on the floor. This was my room alright. I slipped on my shoes, but now what? I ran into this problem a lot lately, before I came here I never had this problem where I would complete what I was after, then I didn't know what to do next. "See?" Kaname said, walking in my room. How could I have not noticed this before? I know I hadn't been paying much attention but I would really think I would notice something like that. I sat down on my bed and exhaled, I looked to Kaname who was still standing in my room. "Shall we go? Class is starting soon." I used my arms to somewhat jump off my bed, I landed softly in front of Kaname. I thought about the situation at hand as Kaname and I walked, had I ever imagined this as a possible scenario? No, I hadn't. This happening was never a possibility in my mind, possibly because I had forgotten it all. I had been so small at the time though, I just thought I couldn't remember stuff from when I was that young simply because I was that young. I had been wrong, someone just put a lot of effort into making sure I forgot, so when I remembered what Kaname had made me forget, I had remembered that also. "Did you know there is a dance coming up?" Kaname asked, interrupting my thoughts and yanking me back into the moment.

"Really? I probably won't go, I'm not one for social events." I responded. "I've always been a wall flower. I never know what to do at parties, dances and such."

"I could help you." Great. That made me feel like I had to go now. Oh well.

"Oh, okay. Then I guess I could go. I'll have to find something to wear though..." I said, beginning to ponder what I could possibly wear. Wait, why was I being so compliant? I felt like I knew something about something like this, but I couldn't remember. Kaname and I walked to class, on the way I noticed I was getting dirty looks from a couple Night Class students, especially Ruka. Oh yeah, she was the one totally obsessed with Kaname, I was pretty sure that's what it was. I tried to ignore it but it became increasingly difficult. I was relieved upon arrival to class. Hopefully Kaname wouldn't urge me to sit with him and the glares would subside. Thankfully as we entered the classroom Kaname didn't say anything so I took my now usual seat and Rima took a seat next to me as we waited for class to begin and the rest of the Night Class students to enter and take their seats.

**A/N: Awesome! Five chapters! Chapter 6 will be solving some mysteries, focusing on the past! I will try to post soon. Look forward to it! **

**A happy author is a good author and reviews make me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you very much everyone! Thank you W-Rabbit for favoriting and following! I would also like to thank hoshiko x magic, Demonic Angel 7 and Triple T 123 for reviewing! I am no one's writing slave though, *eats cookies* Nom, nom, nom...Tasty. I say on with Chapter 6!**

I sat in a large chair in a room filled with shelves crammed with books. I watched as a boy grabbed books from different places. Sometimes I would grab a couple of the books and read them. I would always grab the ones that explained things about vampires, level Es, pure bloods, normal vampires that live among humans peacefully, and nobles. I learned a lot from the time I spent in that library reading those books, I never really talked to the boy who was in the library. I learned things like how only a pureblood vampire can turn a human into a vampire, and level Es were humans turned into vampires who become servants to the pureblood who turned them into a vampire. Then after a while, if the human doesn't drink the blood of the one who turned them into a vampire, they lose all their feelings and all that's left is their desire to feast and they will be eliminated by a place called the 'Hunters' Society.' There were lost of mentions of this 'Hunter Society' place in the books, I learned that it was a place of vampire hunters solely dedicated to killing level E vampires which to me seemed reasonable. I would usually be allowed in here while the adults talked, I didn't know why but the boy was always sent in here with me even though we never talked. If there was a book I couldn't reach, instead of ask for help, I would simply climb, I was good at climbing and I was careful so I never fell. My parents later told me that that boy's name was Kaname and he was a Pureblood Prince, that told me he was a rare and respected vampire and so were his parents. I kept spending time in the library, he was still always there. I decided at one point since he didn't seem to go outside much or go to school, he must have only a few friends that he didn't get to see often, so I decided I would try to be his friend. I began by saying hello to him, then asking him what he was reading or other small things. Slowly we became fairly good friends, I learned that he had a younger sister who wasn't ever allowed out of her windowless room, Kaname told me I couldn't tell anyone about her or where she was, not even my parents. So that day I promised to him to never tell about his little sister, he wanted her to be safe and I found myself wishing that as well. Once I asked if I could meet her and so Kaname and I went quietly out of the library and down to the room where his sister was. He told me before we entered that it would have to be very quick, then we would have to get back to the library and act like nothing happened and tell his sister to never tell anyone we did this. I nodded and we entered the room, Kaname opened and closed the door quickly and very quietly. His sister looked up from her book, she was sitting on a pretty red couch.

"Kaname!" She called, jumping up and running to him. She hugged her brother tightly.

"Yuki," He said to her, she looked up. "This is Yumi, she is a friend of mine, she wanted to come meet you." Kaname explained. She only looked at me briefly before looking away. Kaname explained to her that she could tell no one we came to see her and she agreed without asking a single question. She went back to reading her book and Kaname and I left and swiftly went back to the library. Nobody ever found out that I had met Yuki, my parents never talked about her, I began to wonder if they knew that Kaname had a sister. One time they were talking about how he must get lonely by himself so often, so I was going to speak up and tell them he had a little sister, but I remembered my promise and didn't say anything. I could't break my promise, if I did, Kaname would never trust me again, and Yuki might be put in danger. So I just told my parents that Kaname has a lot of books to read so I didn't think he was ever really lonely.

One time after Kaname and I had become good friends and I came over with my parents, I was excited to see him but his mom and dad told me Kaname wasn't there and they wouldn't tell me where he was. That day, the library was locked and I wasn't allowed in. That kept up for a while, each time I was drug along, I hoped that Kaname would have returned but he hadn't. Eventually I got bored of sitting around listening to the adults talk so I wandered around, I remembered Kaname's little sister, since she was never allowed out of her room, she must be lonely without Kaname here so I found my way to her room. Upon entering, Yuki must have assumed it was Kaname and she jumped up and then she realized he wasn't there, it was only me this time. I began talking with her and after a while of talking I was pretty sure my parents would be about ready to leave so I said goodbye to Yuki and told her not to tell anyone about me coming to see her. She agreed and I was right, when I found my way back to where the adults were talking, they were almost done. I began wearing a watch and figuring out exactly what time my parents were ready to leave. After I was sure about that, I made it a regular thing, we would go over and I would go visit Yuki and keep her company. Her and I became friends and she began to look forward to my visits.

After a couple of months, one time when my parents and I went to visit, Kaname was there, waiting. I was stunned, when I saw him, I thought he looked sad, like something tragic had happened in the time he was gone. The adults began talking and we went to the library. Once we were inside I thought it might be safe to ask him, I was extremely curious about where he had been all this time.

"Kaname, where were you all this time?" I inquired.

"I don't want to talk about it." I knew then that it was something that changed him, it must have been something awful. "Thank you for keeping Yuki company while I was away." He added.

"Oh, yeah, no problem. It was really boring here without you, your parents wouldn't let me into the library without you here and I figured Yuki must have been lonely without you here too." I felt since then, there had been a distance between us for a while but after a time, Kaname seemed more like his old self again. But after being away those months, Kaname was never exactly the same.

Suddenly, my parents didn't take me and go over to talk with Kaname's parents, and when I asked, they wouldn't tell me anything. One night, I pretended to go to bed, but I climbed out my window and snuck out of the house. I had gone over to Kaname's house so many times I had the way memorized, so I walked to his house. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen tonight and that I should come over here. It was snowing a lot, it made it difficult to see but somehow I managed. Now was the question of how to get in. Amazingly there was a window open on the second story, so I found a way up and climbed to the window, I looked in, it was a bedroom. I slipped in quietly, there was no one in here. That was lucky, I carefully made my way around the house, I didn't know why but I was pretty sure Kaname was in the library. I managed to get to the library without being seen, sure enough Kaname was in there reading, after I closed the door behind me Kaname looked up from his book.

"Yumi, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I snuck out of my house to come over here and see you." I explained.

"You have to go. Now!" Kaname said, getting up and trying to get me to leave.

"I'm not going!" I protested, why did he want me gone so badly?

"It isn't safe right now, you have to go! Hurry!" He kept trying to get me to leave. He managed to push me out the door and close it. Like I was leaving and giving up that easy.

"Kaname! I'm not leaving. I'm surprised you thought I would give up that easily." I said to the door, I knew he would be able to hear me, I wanted to tell him even if he didn't care, which I think he did care and he was just ignoring me, hoping I would be frustrated and leave. I sat down right outside the door and waited. Despite how boring it was, I sat and waited, seeing if Kaname would realize I was still here and care. I began to grow tired, it was so boring, I closed my eyes for a moment, blinked them back open, and closed my eyes again, repeating this until my eyes remained closed and I fell asleep.

I woke up, I was laying on something soft, definitely not floor. I sat up.

"You're awake." Someone said, it was Kaname, he was sitting in a chair at the end of the bed.

"Kaname!" I said, startled, I looked around, this was the room I had come in that had the window open. "Who does this room belong to?" I asked, still examining the room around me.

"This is my room." I stopped looking around and looked straight to him, this was his room? I got up, I couldn't have been asleep very long, I could see it was still very dark outside. "Why did you insist on staying after I told you to leave?" He asked, also standing.

"I want to know what's going on! Why are you trying so hard to push me away?"

"To protect you!" I stopped, stunned, he was trying to protect me? He cared about me that much? I had never really felt that my parents really cared about me, so I didn't know what it was like, to have someone care about you, try to protect you, even if it means pushing you away. "It's too late for you to go now, you'd be killed. Come with me." I followed Kaname, feeling a bit guilty, I noticed that we were heading to Yuki's room. I didn't know why we were going there but I wasn't going to ask, just like I didn't ask why if I left now I'd be killed. Kaname didn't give me any reason not to, so I trusted him completely. Why would he go through the hassle of lying to me? It wouldn't be worth it. We reached Yuki's room and inside was also Kaname's mom, once we were inside, Kaname explained why I was here and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Kaname didn't respond, he just kept walking. It would probably be best if I just stayed here, there was a reason he brought me here. It was a little while after Kaname left.

"It won't be safe here much longer." Kaname's mom said. She lead us into a secret room. "Yumi, first I'm going to erase your memories, that way you can live a normal life." I stared at her, what the heck was she saying? "Then Yuki I am going to seal your vampire qualities so you will live as a normal human..." She kept talking but I stopped listening. After she stopped talking, she walked over to me, and I was still stunned so I just stood there like a total idiot. She placed her hand above my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw a purple light, then it was just empty darkness.

I woke up laying on the hard floor, what was I doing here? I saw Yuki laying next to me, unconscious. How did I know her name? I felt as though I needed to protect her, was I her big sister or something? Yuki woke up and looked around in a daze.

"Come on Yuki." I said, leading her, she seemed confused. I followed the path we had woken up on, after walking a ways, we hit some stairs going up. We climbed the stairs and appeared on the surface, it was snowing, tons, and tons, of snow. I lead Yuki away from where we had come up from the path, to a place I felt I should leave her. "Stay here Yuki." I said, what happened next was odd and possibly even humorous, Yuki laid down right in the snow where I had told her to stay. I didn't understand her reasoning, but then again, I went and climbed the nearest tree. That might have been considered odd. I sat in the tree I had climbed, and I watched Yuki from there, making sure no one came by and hurt her. After watching her for what seemed to be hours, I became super tired, and fell asleep, without thinking that I'd probably fall out of the tree when I fell asleep. Not that I would have cared or done anything about it.

When I next woke up, I was in a bed, in a dark room, the door to the room was open and I saw two silhouettes right next to each other and then a third silhouette separate from the two, a tall figure. The light seemed too bright for me to be able to tell anything about any of the people, though I felt I knew the tall one, I didn't know why or how I could. I thought, I tried to think back to falling asleep, I couldn't remember. Nothing. I could remember nothing. I wanted to talk to the people, I thought there was something I could learn, something they knew. I watched the people, they were talking but I couldn't grasp what they were saying, I couldn't understand it, they were too far away. After a short time, they stopped talking and the tall figure began walking to where I was. The figure stopped at the side of the bed, they gently touched my hair.

"Goodbye, Yumi." They said, it was a boy, I felt like I knew their voice. He walked away and left. I never saw him again. I grew up at that place since that day, I never asked about it and they never told me anything about it. It was simply a subject we never brought up, I never felt quite right there, but I pretended. That was until I came to Cross Academy. Then everything changed.

"Yumi, Yumi, wake up!" I felt something hard hit me in the head.

"Hey!" I said, sleepily, raising my head, while rubbing where I had been hit. "What was that for Rima?" I asked.

"You were asleep and you weren't waking up, so I hit you in the head with this book." She said, she was still holding a hardback book.

"That hurt..." I said.

"Well at least it woke you up." Rima said. "Come on, let's go."

"Yeah." I said, getting up, I had been sleeping, again. Lately that seemed to be all I was doing.

"Yumi, are you getting enough sleep? This is the second time you've fallen asleep in class." Kaname said.

"Oh, yeah, I've just been a little preoccupied so I'm not getting as much sleep as I should lately." I said. "It's fine."

"You need to be sure to take care of yourself." Kaname said, we walked out of the classroom and back to the dorm together. Since I remembered what Kaname had made me forget, I had remembered everything, but I hadn't taken the time to think about it, so that's what I did during class while I was sleeping, would this change things? I didn't know and I didn't want to think about it at the moment.

**A/N: Bet it's not what you expected, huh? I made a website today, please visit it! You can ask me questions and such on it, I may even give you spoilers about this story! The link is at the top of my profile. Check it out! (It may _look_ girly, but I thought it looked cool.) =) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to Triple T 123 and XxXheartbreaks'badmemoriesXxX** **for reviewing. Thank you midnight star237 for favoriting. I had fun with Chapter 6, could you tell? LOL Okay, you probably want to read Chapter 7 already, here it is:**

I woke up in the middle of the day to my phone going off, I picked it up and answered it without thinking.

"Hello?" I said, I could hear the tiredness in my own voice.

"Hi honey!" A voice said excitedly, I rubbed my one of my eyes with my free hand.

"Mom?" I knew it was her but I knew she would say why she called now.

"Oh yeah, sorry honey! I know you said you had classes at night and that you would be awake then, but I couldn't wait to call you!" Great. My 'mom' had called me at the perfect time. After I had remembered everything and didn't even want to call her mom anymore. I wondered if she'd notice if I started calling her by her first name...

"What do you want?" I asked, I wanted to get this over with, or else I'd start calling her Pamela.

"I just wanted to talk to you! I know you might not, but we miss you!" This conversation and what I had remembered was making me miss her even less.

"Listen Mom, I'm tired, I've got class tonight, why don't you call me tomorrow around sunset? I should be up around then."

"Alright, I can tell you aren't lying, go back to sleep then. Good...Afternoon..." She said, unsure of the last part, what to call the time of day now, whether to change it or not. After that, she hung up. I sighed and put my phone back on the nightstand by my bed. That was taken care of...For now. Then I realized something, wasn't the ball tomorrow night? Didn't it start around sunset? Oh well, I'd just end up being a few minutes late. That reminded me, I hadn't gone out and gotten something to wear to the ball, I _did_ need something because I _am _going, because I told Kaname I would be. That would be the interesting thing I would do for today, go dress shopping. I wasn't sure if I had ever done this before...Oh well, first time for everything. I left the dorm quietly, then I realized, I wasn't exactly sure how to leave the academy. It was the middle of the day, so Yuki would be in class, all the Night Class students are asleep, I would know that as well as anybody. I couldn't bother the Headmaster with something this trivial, that was it, my only option was to wander around the grounds looking. I changed into something other than my school uniform, then I started out, I found a path and followed it, I found the large gate I came through on my first day here, I smiled, it hadn't taken me very long to find it. I walked out and kept walking until I reached town, then I began going through some stores, looking at dresses and trying a couple on. I finally found a long sparkly sapphire blue dress that I really liked. By that time, the sun was setting, I guess I must have completely lost track of time, but at least I'd gotten this done. I began walking back to the academy, but I realized I was being followed by a few people, it was nerve racking, they kept following me, I took a couple detours but the people kept following me. I kept walking but I got lost, then I found myself at a dead end, what now? The people who were following me began surrounding me as I walked slowly in the only direction I could, forward toward the wall. I kept my back to the people following me, then I reached the wall, I turned and looked. Before me I saw a tall figure, darkness by now had fallen, so I couldn't see who it was that stood before me or anything about them. I stood nervously, who was this person? The person turned to me, I briefly saw the people who had been following me were gone, now all that was left was the person right in front of me and me. The person in directly in front of me pulled me close to them in an embrace, I simply stood there. The embrace ended and the person placed a hand on one of my shoulders.

"Yumi..." I held back a gasp, it was Kaname. "Why are you out so late? And alone."

"I-I'm sorry...I was out shopping and, I, lost track of time..." I stammered, Kaname placed his hand on my back, together we walked back to the academy.

"You shouldn't be out late alone." Kaname said after we got back to the academy.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're safe." Kaname said. "You must be tired, you should rest a bit before class." I nodded and went to my room and suddenly realized how tired I was. I didn't even bother to change into my pajamas, I simply laid down in my bed after putting away my new dress, and went to sleep.

I woke up not long after class ended and the Night Class students had gotten back to the dorm, I brushed my hair and went downstairs, everyone was sitting around and I took a seat next to Rima. I immediately noticed something, there was someone I hadn't seen before. I knew all the Night Class students by face and I knew I'd never seen her before. She had long silver hair, she didn't talk much but everyone seemed a little on edge until she went off to her room. After she left, I could feel the mood lighten, once she left everyone began talking and joking as usual.

"Who was that girl?" I asked Rima quietly, I didn't want to disrupt everyone.

"Her name is Maria Kurenai, she just came here as a new student." That would explain why I didn't recognize her. A brief look about the room informed me that Kaname wasn't here, where was he? I know he had been here when I had come and sat down, and I know I would have noticed him getting up and leaving the room. I shouldn't worry about it, I knew that, but I had a difficult time even convincing myself. I sat quietly listening to some conversation before I silently got up from my seat when everyone was distracted and slipped up the stairs. While I was walking to my room, I passed a room with an open door.

"...Maria, Kurenai." It was Kaname, he must be talking to the new girl. I tried to keep walking, but I found myself standing next to the doorway, listening.

"So what of your new little pet?" That must have been Maria, who was Kaname's _pet_?

"In time she may prove difficult to control, but for now, Yumi seems to be behaving herself." I covered my mouth with one of my hands. I couldn't believe it. I slid down against the wall until I was sitting on the floor. I sat there, then the lighting in the room changed. I looked up, it was Kaname. First impulse, stand up. Now I was standing there. Wonderful, I had accomplished that, now what? Second impulse, back away slowly until I was at a good distance, then run to my room, quickly go in, and shut the door. That seemed like a good plan, so that's what I did. Once I was in my room with my door shut, I stood with my back against the door. Crap, Kaname knew I heard part of what they were talking about. Honestly it was their fault though, leaving the door open like that. I thought about what they had said about me. One, it was rude. Two, I didn't know about two yet. I had to worry about right now was my excuse for why I was sitting on the floor, why I was up there, had I heard anything, answers to any and all questions that I could be asked. Why I sitting on the floor: I tripped. Why I was upstairs: I was going to my room. Had I heard anything? No. Good, simple answers to those questions. If I was asked what I tripped over, I could say my own feet, or air, I had always been clumsy. I relaxed and stepped away from the door, what was next? I couldn't think of anything, my mind was blank. I walked over to my window where the curtains were drawn, I pulled one curtain and held it in my hand so I could see out. The sun was beginning to rise, and I could see Yuki hurrying back toward the Sun Dorm. Since I had become a vampire, the sun seemed even brighter. I thought about my situation and what I knew, in time, if I didn't get some of Kaname's blood, I would become a Level E and be killed. If I could find someone else in a similar situation, there would be no choice other than us to work together to resolve our similar issues. Now the question was, who? I sighed, there was probably no one in my situation or a similar one, the likely hood of that was very slim. I would still keep my eyes out though, the probability was slim, but it existed. I let the curtain fall back into place as I rubbed my eyes, I was tired, I had to sleep at some point and now was currently the best time in the foreseeable future, so I had to take it. Who knew, maybe I'd have to go days without sleep soon. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep, trying to allow my head to clear from all the thought of what I'd have to do, and how I could easily be murdered in my sleep. In reality actually, the last thought about murder was somehow comforting. I felt like I wanted to kill something or someone, not out of anger, but just for entertainment. How weird, but maybe I'll get to kill someone. It could be, I don't know...Fun?

My phone buzzed under my pillow, I sat up slowly and looked at it, I had a text. Further inspection showed it was from my best friend, Alice. 'Hey! How's that school you're going to?' the text read. The screen was blurry through my tired eyes, I carefully typed. 'I'm sleepy, can we chat later?' I sent it and waited for her reply. My, wasn't I the popular one? A call from my mom yesterday and now a text from Alice. What next? My phone vibrated in my hand and I looked at the new message. 'Sure thing, bye!' I didn't bother responding. I let myself fall back onto my bed, damn it, the ball was tonight and I was still tired. I knew if I went back to sleep, I'd be late, if I stayed up, I'd be tired for about half an hour, neither of those were good. I decided to stay up, I noticed the ball wasn't for a while so I felt no rush. I relaxed and messed around a bit, I read a little of my book I had brought with me, it was nowhere near as interesting now as it was before. It seemed too much like my life now to be entertaining.

I found the sun setting, that meant I should see about getting ready for the ball. I showered and put on the long, glimmering, dark blue dress. I hated heels, and besides, I didn't own any, so I slipped on a pair of plain black flats. On my dress were many swirls, that being what sparkled. I looked in the mirror, what would I do with my hair? I thought a moment, and concluded that my hair was fine the way it was. When it got closer to time, I put on lip gloss, I was never one for much make-up, I was always fine with lip gloss but I never did much else. My phone began to ring, I rushed over and picked it up, it was my mom, I answered it.

"Hey honey!" My mom's voice sounded through the small speaker.

"Hey Mom." I said distantly. We talked for a while until I began to grow worried of running late. "Listen Mom, I've got to go now." I said.

"Why?"

"There's a ball and it's going to start soon." As soon as I had said that, I regretted it.

"Oh? Are you going with someone? Like, a cute boy?" I turned the phone away as I sighed. What would I say?

"No, I'm going with a life size voodoo doll." I said, layering my voice with as much sarcasm as I thought possible.

"Okay, well you kids have fun!" She said cheerily. I pulled the phone away from my ear and hung up. She must not understand sarcasm. The first thing I would have to do when I got home was explain sarcasm to that woman.

I looked around the room and took a mental inventory of the couple items I was taking with me before I left my room. I walked down the stairs to the main room, making sure not to trip or step on my dress, I noticed something, there was no one in the room. Had everyone left already? It didn't matter, I was going now whether everyone had already left or not. It seemed odd now with nobody in the room, usually there was always someone in the room except for when I first came here and when I went out during the day. I walked quickly, thinking about what I had remembered, should I tell Yuki about what I had remembered about her being a pureblood vampire and Kaname's little sister. If I did, no doubt Kaname would be pissed, it would be interesting though. I thought about it and I decided not to, at least for now. I still had to become a real vampire, I didn't want to become a level E, what a lousy end that would be. I stumbled but caught myself thanks to a near by tree. I guess that meant I was drifting too deep into thought. I paid more heed to where I was going until I got to where the ball was. There were only a few other people going in, so that meant, I was late, or I was early. I didn't care which, though I secretly hoped I was a little late, I wasn't one for social events, but I had said I was coming, so here I was, going. I had said I was coming, not that I'd be on time or early or how long I'd be here. Just that I'd show up. A thought occurred to be, should I have brought a book? No, if nothing else I was going to do what I did best at social events and places I didn't want to be, act as a wall flower. I reached the open door that lead to ball room, I slipped into the room, trying to not draw attention to myself, it proved simple and fairly easy, I noticed a couple bored people noticed me enter but they didn't seem to care. I walked over to the wall on my right, I saw there was an opening in the wall leading outside onto a small balcony, exposed to the night. The room was comfortable for now, but I knew once more people arrived and began dancing, the room would become stuffy. Instead of being an obvious wall flower and have people possible ask me to dance, I could simply hide out on the balcony. Then hopefully I wouldn't be noticed by anyone, then I will have kept my promise _and_ enjoyed myself. I smiled to myself for a moment, I was glad I had noticed that, then I remembered something, didn't the Headmaster tell us to socialize? Hopefully no one would notice or if they did, not care that I wasn't socializing with anyone. I always preferred either a small group of people I enjoyed being around, or being by myself, submerged in thought.

The ball started and I carefully slipped out of the room to the balcony, good, there was no one out here. If I was somewhere obvious, someone might come out here to talk to me, that would ruin everything, once one person knew I was out here, depending on who it was, probably everyone would know. I chose my place carefully, as I walked out onto the balcony, I sat on the railing on the left, my legs dangling over the edge. I sat there, not listening to the loud music or the noise of the voices talking, but the sounds of the night. Every student was probably in the room I didn't want to be in, whether they really wanted to come so they could dance with a Night Class student, or one of their friends wouldn't leave them alone about it, so they had no choice but to come. As for us Night Class students, we pretty much had to come, if we didn't, we would all probably be sitting back in the dorm, or going to class. I guess that was the upside, we didn't have to go to class, it was so boring anyway, but I don't think any of us except Aidou wanted to come, or would have if given the choice. I looked up to the sky, the stars were clearly visible, I could see the thinly crescent moon, I had always loved looking at the night sky. During the day it was so boring, only the sun and clouds, only occasionally the moon. However, at night, the sky had a totally different face, the sun went down, revealing stars and making the moon clearly visible, I looked at the stars, and found a couple planets. I heard a footstep, my head turned, it was Kaname, for some reason, I stood up, realizing in milliseconds how stupidly I had just acted. I was falling, then I stopped suddenly, I couldn't have hit the ground, besides, there was nothing below my feet. Someone had grabbed my wrist, I looked up, Kaname was looking down at me. I knew something, right now, I must have seemed like an idiot, by all definition of the word, I even thought I did. Kaname outstretched his free hand to grab mine, I reached up and grabbed his hand. He swiftly pulled me up so I was standing directly in front of him, he released my hands. It had happened so quickly, my head spun, not being able to keep my footing stable, I fell forward, into Kaname, he held my shoulders to prevent me from falling over.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I waited a couple moments until I felt stable, then I stood up straight and looked up to him.

"Yeah, I was just dizzy." I explained, Kaname let go of my shoulders, trusting that now I could stand on my own.

"Why did you stand up when I walked out here?" He asked. I thought about it, there had been absolutely no thought about it, it seemed like it was instinct.

"I don't know, I didn't even think about it." I responded, it was the truth, it may have seemed like a lie, doing something like standing up without thinking, but Kaname appeared to believe me. There was silence, I heard the music inside stop, ending a dance. I was glad I was out here, I would have found the noise inside unbearable, especially being from people talking. I allowed my mind to drift from where I was, I looked around the room, picking up pieces of conversations, none of it was interesting or relevant.

"Would you care to dance?" Kaname asked, bringing me out of my thought.

"Um, sure." I said, it was annoying not being able to say no to him. We stood out there and simply danced, I wasn't sure for how long, but I didn't really care, what did it matter? It didn't. We stopped dancing and someone came out onto the balcony, Rima.

"So this is where you've been hiding out." She said, and as always, had a stick of Pocky in her mouth.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I didn't feel like being social so I've been sitting out here." I said. I walked back inside, oddly enough, all we really did was stand and act as wall flowers. Then again, most of the rest of the Night Class was doing that, hiding and hoping not to be asked to dance. Most weren't near that lucky, some random Day Class boy almost asked me to dance, but there was a little trouble, there was someone running, I tripped them, happy accident. Sorry, I'll do what I can to avoid things I don't want to do, I'll find a way, even if that means being mean, lying, or cheating. Sometimes things wouldn't work out though, and I'd have to do something even if I didn't want to. I scanned the room, there was nothing else to do. I saw Zero leaning against a pillar, and for a moment his eyes flashed red. Only a vampire's eyes did that, but he wasn't in the Night Class... Could that mean? Perfect, he was like me. That was the only explanation. There was no way they would let a regular vampire in with the Day Class students. Now, the question was, who had turned _him_ into a vampire. It had to have been a pureblood, eliminating everyone but Kaname. I would have to find out more, I couldn't assume things, assuming got people bad places. I would have to find a time and secluded place to talk to Zero, I had to get blood from Kaname and he had to get someone's blood too. We could work together, it would be the smart thing to do. I could try to catch him while he was out patrolling, that would be easy enough. The only thing for now was to get through this evening. I thought a moment, I had come, I had been here more than five minutes, I could leave now. Couldn't I? There wasn't anyone to stop me. Stay, or go? What was I waiting for? I had come, stayed, I was leaving. It was getting a little late, if anyone asked, which I doubted anyone would, I could say that I was tired. Can't argue with that. I told Rima I was heading back to the dorm and I left. Nobody noticed. It was so nice outside, the night was beautiful, the day, boring. Then again, the night is the vampires' day.

**A/N: Sorry! Been meaning to update. Like the chapter? Let me know! Your reviews keep me writing! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you Demonic Angel 7 for reviewing, Annasus for favoriting, and Selena Moonlighty for following! Let's see...Oh yeah! Chapter 8! That's right, here, read: **

I surveyed the ground below from my branch, I was ready to jump, any moment now, the person I had been waiting for walked a couple feet from my tree, stopped, and studied in front of him, looking for any mischief. I jumped down, landing behind him with hardly any noise. Just after I stood up, he turned around and his gun was pointed at my head. I gently pushed the gun so it wasn't pointed at my head.

"Put that idiot Bloody Rose gun away, it can hurt me now." I said, making sure the gun stayed pointed at the ground. Zero put his gun back into jacket.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I'm surprised you haven't lapsed into a level E yet, how long have you been a vampire? It must have been some time ago, seeing as you have such self control. Then again, I've been having no problems with self control." A look of surprise appeared on Zero's face, though it disappeared quickly. "You don't hide it well." I added. He still didn't say anything. "Since we are in a similar situation, we should work together." I waited for a response.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"If you don't get the blood of the pureblood who turned you into a vampire, you will lapse into a level E, same goes for me. Who was that pureblood by the way?"

"Shizuka Hio, or as you may know her currently, Maria Kurenai."

"Maria? She's a pureblood?" People could hide who they truly were well.

"What about you?" He asked. I waited a moment before responding, then did with caution.

"K-Kaname Kuran..." I said quietly. There was a silence, like neither of us could believe what I had just said, as if there was no way that it could be possible. I broke the silence. "Anyway, we need to work together so that we can both become real vampires. If we work together, it will be easier to get their blood." I felt the tension of the previous moment lighten.

"Why should I work with you? What makes you think I need help from anyone? I don't need help, much less yours." He said rudely.

"Fine then. But if you don't need help, why haven't you gotten her blood already?" I asked. "That should be the top of your priority list, how long did you say you've been a vampire again?" I knew that would piss him off just enough.

"Four years-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Really? Four years of this. Must have been rough, being a failure for so many years." I could tell this was pissing him off more than I had intended. "Don't feel bad that you need my help, just think, now we can help each other become real vampires!" I said, hoping to lighten his mood a little.

"How do we know one won't become a real vampire and ditch the other?" He asked. I thought a moment.

"Good question!" I said, I thought a moment more and responded with my answer. "We will get the blood and switch at the same time. That won't allow one to go back on the deal." There was a small moment when the only sound was the wind rustling through the trees.

"Fine." He said. He reached out his hand. I shook his hand firmly.

"So we have a deal?" I confirmed.

"Yeah."

"Let me tell you what, if I go back on the deal, you can kill me with your stupid Bloody Rose gun." I offered.

"If I go back on the deal, you can kill me." He responded. We nodded, and I went off into the forest near us, disappearing. As I continued walking I began to not recognize the path I was taking, I hadn't seen it before. I slowed down and looked around, where was I? Someone stepped out of the shadows in front of me.

"K...Kaname?" I asked. Why was he here? Did he know about what Zero and I were planning already? That was impossible. Wait, it might not be impossible. Kaname walked toward me, I backed up slowly but my back hit something. I looked behind me briefly, I had run into a tree. Kaname kept walking toward me until he was right in front of me, giving me no way of escape. I could feel my heart rate accelerating, there was nothing I could do but stand here. He moved some of my hair away from my neck, I closed my eyes, then I felt something sharp piercing my neck, I tried pushing Kaname away but it didn't work. After what seemed like a long time, the sharp pain turned into a throbbing, I felt faint and fell forward into Kaname's arms, my vision blurred and I passed out.

I opened my eyes slowly, I was on a soft bed. I stood up but fell over, though someone caught me. I looked up, it was Kaname, he looked so apologetic. I tried to stand up, but I had to steady myself by holding on to his shoulder then sitting down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Yumi. Are you alright?" I moved so that I could rest against the wall, I felt the bite marks on my neck, they were deep, it was sore where Kaname had bit me, I sat there silently.

"I'm in your room aren't I?" I asked tiredly.

"Yes." He responded. I stood up but had to steady myself, I kept stumbling as I tried to make my way out of the room. Kaname appeared behind me, he picked me up, I was startled. He carried me out of his room, across the hall and into my own room, he must have anticipated where I was trying to go. He set me gently on my bed so I was sitting up. I cringed as he moved a piece of hair from my face. "Are you afraid of me now?" He asked. I didn't want to be, it would be a weakness, but I was. I couldn't say anything, whether I wanted to or not. "Get some rest." Kaname said, touching my hair gingerly, before he left. The door shut quietly behind him, I felt tired. With much effort, I got up and stumbled over to my door and locked it, then I took the dresser and pushed it against the door. It wouldn't help, but it would give me a little peace of mind at the very least. I looked at the window angrily, I went over, locked it, and drew the curtains. I sat on my bed, what time was it? That hadn't occurred to me, it was just after sunset when I was on my way back here. I peeked through the curtains, the light outside was harsh, it had to be mid day or so. I fell back, my head landing just before my pillow. I was tired but I didn't want to sleep. I felt less faint from the loss of blood then earlier, but I still felt like crap.

I looked around the dark room, there was a figure at the end of my bed in a chair. I must have fallen asleep, but I didn't remember falling asleep. I studied the figure and my eyes adjusted to the darkness, it was Kaname.

"What do you want? What do you want with _me_? I'm just your fodder, aren't I?" I asked. Kaname got up. "No, stay there, don't come near me." I said, scared, I backed into the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. I could barely see in Kaname's eyes that I'd hurt him, it saddened me, but I knew I had to not give in. He continued walking toward me, I tried to back up more but my back was already against the wall, so I couldn't. I was pretty much already backed into a corner so there was no where to go. Now there was only the portion of the bed I wasn't occupying between Kaname and me. Kaname began to move slightly. "Stay away from me!" I yelled, pressing my forehead against my knees, with my eyes closed. I heard a faint smashing of glass. There was a moment of silence and a cold breeze entered the room, I slowly lifted my head and opened my eyes to see what had happened. Moonlight had entered the room and the curtains were billowing from the breeze, on the carpet was a mess of shattered glass. I had done this? That was impossible, I wasn't even a real vampire, I couldn't have been able to do this. I looked to Kaname, for once he looked shocked. "What did you do to me?" I asked with a bit of anger in my voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been asleep and passed out so much, you didn't do anything to me, did you?" I asked.

"No, I've simply been watching over you." He said. Kaname didn't seem to be lying, but how could I be sure? There was silence as I contemplated what I would say next.

"I asked you before, but you didn't respond, what do you want with me? I'm just your fodder aren't I?" I said, I wanted to see what he'd say.

"Yumi..."

"Just go." I said, standing up. Kaname gently placed one of his hands on the back of my head. "Rest." I tried to push him away because I knew what he was doing, but he had his other hand on my back, preventing me from leaving.

"Damn..." I said, being swallowed up by the darkness that is sleep.

I regained consciousness in a cold, dark room that only had a bit of moonlight on the floor from a grate above that let in very little light. I could tell I was sitting on a stone floor and the wall behind me was also stone. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't, my movements were restricted. I realized I was chained to the wall behind me, both my legs and arms. I could guess who had done this, but why?

"Kaname you bastard! You're in here aren't you?" I yelled, there was a moment of nothing, then Kaname stepped out of a shadowy corner.

"Yumi, you say such hurtful things, I'm only trying to protect you." He countered.

"You're the one who chained me up, right?" I knew he was, but I wanted him to admit it.

"Yes." He said. I thought about what to ask him next, if I asked why, I knew he would say he's trying to protect me.

"How long are you planning on keeping me chained up here?"

"How ever long it takes until my plan is completed." I sighed, what kind of answer was that? That meant I could be here weeks. "Yumi," I looked up at the sound of my name. "Do not think that your words don't injure me." He said. With that, he left me in the cold room, alone. I spent what must have been hours trying to break the chains any way I could, but nothing worked.

I tried to keep track of the days, but it was difficult, it didn't take long for me to lose track and give up trying to count the days. Kaname would visit me once every couple days, I was convinced it was only to make sure I hadn't escaped. He did bring me blood tablets and water, nothing more. I was bored out of my mind staying there, I would occasionally ask, "How much longer are you going to force me to stay here?" or "How long have I been here?" He would answer none of my questions. I wondered if he was still hung up about what I had said when I first woke up here. One evening after I had been in the cell a while, I was awoken by someone opening the cell door. I looked up, I could tell they were shorter than Kaname, but who was it?

"Who's there?" I asked the figure. They responded by stepping into the patch of moonlight on the floor. I looked at them, it was Zero. "Zero!" I said, with mixed joy and surprise. "How did you know I was here?"

"Later. How long have you been here?" He asked, walking over to me with a small silver key in hand.

"I have no idea, more than a day, less than a year, I tried but couldn't keep track." I said simply. I rubbed my sore wrists as I stood up, which after doing, I promptly slid with my back against the wall I had been chained to, to the floor. I realized how weak I was, not walking or really eating. Zero reached his hand down to me, I took it and stood, then leaned against the wall. No wonder Kaname didn't really bring me blood tablets, because that way even if I managed to break the chains, I wouldn't be able to really find my way to anywhere.

"Come on." Zero said, I looked from where my eyes had wandered. Zero was standing before me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You want to get out of here, don't you?" I nodded. "There's no way you can walk, so I guess I have to act as your crutch."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah. I freed you so I can't just leave you here. Also, if you're stuck here, you can't keep up your end of our deal." I stumbled but managed to reach Zero and stabled myself on his shoulder. We walked slowly together so I wouldn't fall. We emerged from my cell, it was dark and there was a spiral staircase leading up. It appeared that there was only the one cell, mine.

"Where was I?" I asked as we slowly climbed the spiraling stairs.

"There is a single hidden dungeon cell below both the sun and moon dorms. The one you were locked in, is one of the two."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure anyone does." We finally reached the top of the stairs. I rested on a wall and examined my new surroundings. We were in a small room with a door. "Stay here a minute." Zero said, allowing me to steady myself on a wall.

"Where are you going?" I asked, with slight concern.

"To make sure the dorm is empty, or at least that there's no one wandering around." I nodded and Zero walked out of the small room. A couple minutes of silence passed and Zero came back. "I didn't see anyone." We made our way to my room, and I sat down on my bed. I thought a moment, and realized something before Zero left.

"Thank you." I said. Zero turned to look back at me.

"Uh yeah, no problem."

"I don't think I'll be safe even now. I appreciate you saving me, but where I currently am, things like this will only happen again." I explained.

"I guess you're right, but I don't think there is anywhere Kaname won't be able to get to you."

"H-How did you know it was Kaname?" I asked.

"How do you think I found you?"

"I guess you _wouldn't_ be randomly wandering around the Moon Dorms looking for me. The other Night Class students might find that suspicious and odd." I said. "Anyway, there must be a way for me to at least distance myself from Kaname so it's more difficult for him to get close to me. Ideas?"

"You could see about transferring to the Day Class. Though no one has ever done that before."

"Good idea." I said. "No one has transferred classes before? It seems a little odd, but it makes sense. I'll go talk with the Headmaster in the morning."

"I'd better come with you, there's no way the Headmaster would let someone randomly transfer classes."

"I think I'll get a bit of rest before morning."

"I guess I'll go then and see you in the morning." Zero said, and he left. Hopefully Kaname wouldn't do anything tonight, it would ruin everything. I showered and changed into my pajamas. I sat down on my bed and took out my phone, I had countless missed calls and texts from my mom. I sighed, and decided to ignore it for now. I navigated my phone and set an alarm for 6 a.m. I laid down in my bed and tried not to worry and fall asleep.

I woke up to my phone's alarm, I turned it off then sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes. My brain began waking up and I looked about the room, the dark curtains were still drawn, blocking out outside light. I studied the room, all the small details. I stood up and looked around, the room was empty. I showered and dressed, packed my belongings so I wouldn't have to deal with that later, and headed off, then something occurred to me, how would Zero know when I went off to see the Headmaster? Then I realized the possibility that after Zero patrolled the grounds for the remainder of last night, he could have simply found a place outside the Moon Dorms and hidden out there, watching until I walked out this morning. That was a single possibility of many. I quietly opened one of the large wooden doors of the Moon Dormitory just enough so I could slip through. I closed it with caution and looked around, the ground, trees, I saw no sign of Zero. Oh well, it didn't really matter if he came with me or not, I could do this on my own. I followed a path through a small forest, wandering the grounds earlier on had paid off. I promptly found myself standing before the large main building as I had on my first day here. I opened the door and stepped into the building, it was silent. My footsteps echoed as I stepped on the linoleum floor, I closed the large door behind me and went of the flight of spiraling stairs. I reached the second floor and walked until I hit the same door as on my first day. I knocked three times, and waited.

"Come in." I heard the Headmaster say. I opened the door. Should I sit or stand? I wondered. What did it matter? I sat down in the wooden chair on the left.

"I would like to transfer from the Night Class to the Day Class." I stated plainly.

"I would have to get Zero to sign off on it..."

"I already talked to him, he's fine with it. Even ask him yourself next time you see him." I retorted.

"Okay."

"Can I be a guardian?"

"You know the secret of the Night Class?"

"Yeah."

"Sure then. Why not?." The Headmaster reached in a drawer and pulled out an armband and a sealed package. I assumed the package was my new uniform. "What's your name? I forgot to ask you."

"I'm Yumi Kotoro." I said, grabbing the package and armband and heading out the door. "Should I just talk to Zero about my new room?"

"Yeah." I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.

"I am now a Day Class student!" I announced.

"It wasn't that hard to get the Headmaster to let you transfer was it?"

"Nope. It was easier than I had expected. I'm a guardian now too." I said. "So which room in the Sun Dorms is going to be mine?" I asked.

"I'll show you." Zero said.

The Sun Dorms looked a lot different from the Moon Dorms. The structure of the two buildings and the color made them easy to discern from each other. We weaved through the halls, passing room after room, until Zero abruptly stopped in front of a door no different from any of the others.

"This is your room." Zero announced. I walked over and opened the door, it was not much different from my other room, color and other minor things were all. I didn't know how I'd be able to find my way back to my room, but I knew I'd manage. I looked out into the hallway, Zero was gone. I looked around my new room for something to stick on the door so I would be able to tell it apart from the others. I found a single purple thumbtack on the dresser so I stuck it on the door. I ran back to the Moon Dorms, got my things, and hurried back. I made sure to be quiet. Once I got back to my new room, I changed into my Day Class uniform. I took out my phone and checked the time, it was seven thirty, from what I remembered class for Day Students begins at 8:30 A.M.

As I waited for class to begin, I unpacked my things and organized my new room. 8:15 A.M came and I decided to head off for class. I navigated through the halls and down flights of stairs. I managed to find my way to outside and I walked to the closed gate. I waited then along with the crowd of other students, went to class. At the beginning of class, the teacher had me introduce myself to the class.

"Hello, my name is Yumi Kotoro." I said blandly. "I am transferring from the Night Class." Many murmurs ran through the room. I walked up the stairs running through middle of the room and took a seat next to Zero, I felt countless eyes stare at me, I glared, not at anyone specific, I let my glare fall across the room. Scared, they turned right around to look at the front of the room. Good, I scared them. I wasn't trying to be liked by these people, I had decided that much.

**A/N: Wow, more surprises, huh? ^.^ Look forward to Chapter 9! If you have suggestions, or want me to put something an idea in, let me know! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I would like to thank Daughter of the TARDIS, Yukari99 and xtingeater for favoriting, thank you xtingeater and Demonic Angel 7 for reviewing, and thank you xtingeater and hoshiko x magic for following! I appreciate your support! **

I bolted upright, my heart pounding thunderously in my ears. I looked around my room in alarm. I calmed down, it had merely been a nightmare, I tried to remember what happened in it, but all I could remember was pain, suffering. Nothing more. I checked the time on my phone, it was about two in the morning. I had gotten back from my first night of patrols late last night, I couldn't have been asleep very long. I could feel that something terrible was going to happen soon, but what? I didn't have the slightest clue. I decided to remain awake, I wasn't that tired. I showered and dressed. I felt like going and patrolling or saying that's what I was doing. I didn't want to chance being seen or waking anyone, so I exited my room through the window, landing in a nearby tree. I didn't care I was leaving my window open. I jumped from tree to tree, landing gracefully each time. I reached a tree where it was a good distance to any other tree. I wasn't going to jump down yet. I attempted the jump but fell short, hitting the tree but not being able to grab on to anything. All I could do was fall, and wait to hit the ground. Though instead, something, caught me. I looked up to see who it was, and as fate would have it, Kaname was the one who had caught me. I couldn't think of anything to say, on any other occasion I would have been able to think up countless responses, but none came to me, my mind was blank. The silence seemed awkward. I knew I could keep up a sensible conversation if one was started, but I couldn't start one.

"What were you doing?" He asked, great something to go off of. I shifted my thought from the present.

"I couldn't sleep, so I was hoping around." I thought it sounded odd, but it was literally what I was doing. Hopping.

"You shouldn't be wandering around at this hour. It's not safe." He said.

"Can you put me down now? I'm fine." I asked. Kaname carefully set me down on the ground. As far as I knew, there was no one else around. "Tell me." I began. I thought carefully about how to phrase what I wanted to say. "Tell me about my past. I remembered, but I don't fully understand. My first question is, why, if I had my own family, was adopted into a different one instead of just living with my real one?" This seemed to make Kaname a bit uneasy. I didn't care, I wanted to know I felt I had the right.

"Yumi..." Kaname began, cupping my cheek gently in his hand. I pulled away.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked, slightly angry.

"Why must you be so persistent?"

"I'm going to find out eventually, but I don't want to wait until then!"

"I'd tell you if I thought you could handle the truth." He said. I didn't know what to say, fear pooled in the pit of my stomach, could there be something truly horrible I wasn't remembering? Could that be why Kaname didn't want to tell me? I became lightheaded, these thoughts ran through my head, many different possibilities popping up and being replaced quickly. The world spun around me, and I fell. Next, came darkness, warm and comforting.

I awoke in a dim room, just as someone was leaving.

"Wait!" I called quickly, I knew who it was leaving the room. They closed the door and walked back over to me, I sat up, looking up at Kaname. "Tell me." I said sternly. Kaname placed a hand on my head, then after a moment walked back to the door and began to leave. "Kaname!" The door closed behind him as he left. I waited a couple moments, wondering if he'd come back, I realized he wouldn't, so I got up and walked over to the window and peered through the curtains to see the sun dipping into the horizon. I studied the room, I recognized it, the room that had been mine when I was in the Night Class. I slipped out of my old room, walking quietly, keeping an eye out for anyone.

"What's a Day Class student doing in the Moon Dorms?" Someone said from behind me. I had to have the worst luck possible. I turned to see who it was, long light brown hair. That was all I needed to know. I was doomed if she recognized me. Right! Excuse, I had to think of an excuse!

"I was uh...just leaving..." I said cautiously, backing slowly away from her.

"What's your rush?" Came a voice from behind me. Why did the voice sound annoyingly familiar? An arm landed on my shoulder, my head turned and I saw someone, blond hair and blue eyes, great. Probably the most annoying person in the entire Night Class, and someone who would kill me if they recognized me, I was so doomed. Aido seemed surprised, I thought about it, and realized all the Day Class girls went crazy over all the Night Class guys. Thankfully they didn't recognize me, if they did, I would have a lot more explaining to do, but then again, I have a lot to do as it stands.

"I'm gonna go now..." I said, breaking the silence and pulling away from Aido's reach. "I have...stuff to do..." I managed to slip away before there could be any protest. I snuck through the front doors, oddly not being spotted, right after the group got outside, I bolted out, running. I made it to the gate about two minutes before it opened, seeing as how I stopped by my dorm room to grab my katana (just in case). When I arrived with my katana, it was silence. They must have good memories. "I'm glad we have an understanding." I said proudly. I tried to blend into the crowd a little, so I couldn't easily be spotted by Aido or Ruka, seeing them once today was plenty. As the group drifted through, Kaname stalled as he passed me, just enough where only I could notice, however impossible that may seem. The Night Class was gone and the crowd dispersed, remaining in whispers out of fear. Clouds were gathered overhead and something began falling from the sky, snow. It was snowing. Excited murmurs ran through the crowd, usually I too would have been excited, but for some reason, I felt that with the first snowfall and coming of the holidays, dread would come along with it, all tied up with string.

For the next week, nothing of true interest occurred. The winter holidays came around, and we were granted some vacation time to do as we please, I'm not one for celebration, but it would be nice to visit home over the vacation. So I decided to surprise my parents and show up, I caught a train and in a couple hours arrived at home, it was the house I had grown up it, my parents loved this house and we were happy here, so we never moved. I walked up to the front door with the things I'd packed, and rang the doorbell. I waited a few minutes, and nothing. I noticed the door was open a crack, it wasn't like them to leave the door open, I set my stuff down and pushed open the door all the way. What I saw next stunned me, blood was splattered on the walls, on the ground lay my parents mangled bodies, I couldn't distinguish the messes, it was just blood soaked flesh, everywhere. Things had toppled over, glass, shattered, pictures lay on the ground, also soaked in blood. Everything was drenched in either the stench of death, or blood, it was suffocating. I staggered backward in horror and disgust, running into someone. I quickly looked up over my shoulder, I saw a familiar person standing behind me, I relaxed a bit, it was Kaname. I didn't know why but my eyes were drawn back to the gory scene in my house.

"There's...so much...blood." The large amount of blood before me didn't make me crave blood, but it agitated me. I wanted to run, but I couldn't, I couldn't look away from the mess. Kaname placed his hand over my eyes, preventing me from looking any more. I felt thankful to him for that. I heard the front door close and Kaname lifted his hand from over my eyes.

"You should go back to the academy, I'll take care of things here." Kaname said, I turned around to face him.

"No!" I protested, shaking my head. I didn't want to be left alone. I knew it must have seemed selfish of me, I knew it was, but right now I hardly cared. Kaname hugged me close to him, I could feel the heat emanating from my cheeks.

"Alright." He said softly, it comforted me knowing I wasn't going to be alone. I had a feeling this wasn't simply some freak accident, someone attacked my house that I had lived at four my nearly my entire life. I could feel it, someone was trying, to kill me. They must have anticipated me coming home for the holidays, but they struck too soon. I wondered if Kaname knew too. I looked up at him, he seemed distracted, that gave me my answer. Kaname released me from the embrace. "We should go now." He said and grabbed my suitcase.

"Th-thank you." The streets were empty, only a couple cars or people would occasionally pass by but Kaname still made sure I stayed close to him. We reached the train station with no trouble, there were a couple people already on the train so Kaname brought us to seats in an empty cabin. Kaname closed all the shades of the windows, I thought he was being a little paranoid, but I didn't say anything. I sat on the inside seat and Kaname sat next to me. Boring time passed, and I realized the excitement of the day had made me quite tired, so I ended up drifting off to sleep.

"Yumi." Kaname's gentle voice said, waking me, I opened my eyes and realized I had been sleeping with my head resting on Kaname's shoulder. I sat up quickly, embarrassed. He didn't seem affected by it in the least. "We shall be getting off the train soon." He added. I nodded and sat silently, staring at the shade that remained covering the window, I wondered what things were going by outside. It had to be approaching the early hours of evening, I thought about what I had seen not long before, the scene was stained into my mind, I would never be able to forget it. It scarred me. I felt a hand on my back and my head whipped around, I relaxed, it was Kaname. "Are you alright?" He asked. He must have noticed that I was a bit upset.

"Oh, I'm fine." I assured him. The train lurched to a stop, I got up slowly, my legs a little numb from all the sitting.

We got back to the academy and I didn't know what would happen next. Should I go back to the Sun Dorms and act as if nothing happened? Would Kaname ask me to transfer back into the Night Class? I couldn't just weave between the classes, people would get suspicious, and people would begin questioning, and they might even try to transfer into the Night Class. If I went back to the Night Class, would I still be a guardian? No, it wouldn't be logical, the guardians are there to protect the Night Class's secret, so it would be stupid to have a Night Class student be a guardian.

"What now?" I asked as we were walking. Kaname looked at me.

"I could arrange for you to come back to the Night Class...If that is what you wish." It tore at me, should I go back to the Night Class, or stay in the Day Class? Both have their ups and downs, in the Day Class, I don't belong and I have to go out in the sunlight every day and be among humans. In the Night Class, I am with my own kind, there is never homework, I get to sleep during the day, and I'm closer to Kaname. Returning to the Night Class seemed to be the obvious choice but I couldn't make the decision final.

"I want to attend the...Night Class." I said quietly. It was final now, there was no going back. Though, why would I want to continue attending the Day Class? There was nothing good there for me anyway, just a bunch of humans, scared to death of me. I could still use that to my advantage though, so I would have to keep that in the back of my mind.

"Alright." He said. We reached just outside the Moon Dorms.

"I'll go get my stuff from my room in the Sun Dorm." I said.

"Be careful." He told me, cupping my cheek in his hand. I placed one of my hands over his.

"Right." I said with a nod, and took off running. I reached the Sun Dorm and dashed up to my room, attempting to be quiet, though the dorms would probably be near empty with all the Fangirls swarming to see the Night Class students. I reached my room and carelessly packed my things, stuffing clothes in any empty bag, it worked. After I was sure I had everything, I ran back to the Moon Dorms. When I got there, Kaname was no longer standing outside, my bag was gone too. Maybe he took my things to my room. So I went inside the dorm, it was empty, my footsteps echoed on the wooden floors as I walked quickly. I reached my room, and my bag was sitting on my floor and I didn't see Kaname. I set my things down, had he gone to take care of the paperwork? I looked around my room, it seemed so familiar, yet so alien. I sat down on my bed, I felt so lost now without Kaname, it seemed pitiful. He leaves for a couple minutes and I no longer know what to do. I thought about the reality of things, I understood now, I had no one anymore, the only one left, was Kaname. If he left me, I would be alone in the world, I buried my face in my hands, no, I didn't want that to happen. I closed my eyes and began to cry, I could't believe what had happened and that I was this close to being so alone. I dried my eyes with my sleeve, I had to stop my crying, it would make Kaname worry. I pulled off my shoes and set them on the floor, even though I'd slept on the train, I was still tired. I got up and shut my door, then I got into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

So much...blood...everywhere... Blood splattered on the walls, dried on the hardwood floor, random flesh, soaked in blood... So much fear, pain, suffering... Their screams, echoed through the halls, their screams of terror and pain. Their repeated cries for help, no one heard them. No one knew. It was terrifying.

I woke up screaming. My scream died out but my terror remained, my door burst open, it was Kaname, he looked worried. He quickly walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" I searched for my voice but I couldn't find it, but my eyes must have done an adequate job of answering. Kaname embraced me, and barely touched the back of my head, I knew what he was doing, I didn't care. My mind was blurred, confused, I was terrified and half dazed, I couldn't find the will to care, even if I could, I still wouldn't. Darkness consumed me, but it was kind now, nothing terrifying could reach me, at least for the time being.

I woke up, pushed my self up so I was sitting, and stretched a bit while still in bed, I had slept well, I remembered enough, I remembered that Kaname erased a part of my memory because of a nightmare I'd had, but I didn't remember the nightmare. It would probably be better that way for now. Nightmares making me have a lack of sleep on top of everything else wasn't something I wanted to worry about right now. Even without getting up, I could tell that it was sunset, the slowly fading light in the room and the curtains were parted slightly, allowing me to see a sliver of the outside. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said absently. The door slowly opened and I waited patiently for the visitor to enter. Kaname stepped into my room, and shut the door behind him, the sound of it closing barely audible.

"Did you come here to tell me about my past?" I asked, half-joking, running my fingers through my long brown hair. Kaname sighed. "I won't stop asking until you tell me, you know that." Kaname sighed again and sat down beside me.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I don't know everything, since I wasn't told much and didn't listen in to their conversations, but I know the basics of things." He began. He paused a moment, waiting to see if I might interject. Seeing I was just going to sit and listen intently, he continued. "Your parents were hunters." He paused again, this time only a moment. "They had a child, you. The thing is, you greatly confused your parents." I shot him a questioning look. "Yumi, you were born a vampire." I sat there in shock, absorbing the information. "The even stranger thing is this, later, your parents from observation, discovered you weren't just a vampire born of two hunters, but a pureblood." One of my hands shot up and covered my mouth, I was speechless. Then, a grin spread across my face, I was _smiling_. It wasn't a case where I was smiling out of a random emotion and didn't know what to do. No, I was truly happy. Even though it took me a moment to fully realize it. I had been born...a Pureblood. How wonderful it seemed. I was the highest class of vampire, even though it didn't even seem possible, it shouldn't be. Two hunters have a child, what should the child be? Just like the parents. But no, I defied all logic and sense. My hand moved from covering my mouth and I began laughing, a demented, crazy laugh. For absolutely no reason. Kaname gripped both my shoulders. "Are you alright?" I stopped laughing for a mere moment, I looked at him with the crazed look in my eyes and the crazy grin still on my face. Then I saw it, for only a moment though. I saw fear, in his eyes. He was scared, even if it was only a brief moment. That made me stop laughing, stop smiling. I never thought I would be in a position like this, I felt bad. I looked down to the ground. "What's wrong?" Kaname asked, still holding my shoulders gently. I looked up into Kaname's eyes.

"I'm sorry...I-I-" Kaname cupped my cheek in his hand and rested his forehead on mine.

"Don't apologize." He told me. "It makes you look so sad." We just sat there for a while, not moving. I had no idea how long it was, I didn't care. Sitting there, with him, made everything seem alright, I even forgot what he had told me, all I knew in that time, was being there with him. It was so peaceful. Then Kaname suddenly pulled away, it startled me, bringing me out of my daze. "I should go now." He said, beginning to leave. I quickly grabbed his wrist with both my hands.

"No...Don't go!" I pleaded, feeling empty as he threatened to leave.

"Yumi. It's alright." He said.

"No! I don't want you to go!" I shouted, shaking my head and hugging his arm closer to me, thus pulling Kaname closer to me. Kaname embraced me tightly with his free arm.

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you." His words comforted me, and I released his wrist. He held me a moment longer before he really did leave. I didn't want to allow him to go, but I didn't stop him, I restrained myself. I thought about what Kaname had told me earlier, about how I was a Pureblood. I was tired now, I had found out so much, yet all I could think about was Kaname, and sleep. Although somehow sleep seemed more important at this moment. So I laid down, without any care for the time, and closed my eyes. I let my mind go blank, and my subconscious take over, having free reign over my mind for a few hours at least.

I woke up in my room, it was empty except for me. I got up and looked out my window, it was snowing, blanketing the academy in a beautiful pure white. I showered and changed into my uniform before I even bothered looking at the time, it was six o'clock in the evening. Class would start soon, so I grabbed a volume of my manga, and left my room. On my way to the main room where everyone would probably be.

"Hey! You look like that Day Class girl that showed up here the other day!" I swore violently in my head. Could I just kill him?

"Listening to your voice makes me wish I was deaf." I said coldly, turning to face him. His usual bright blue eyes seemed to flicker as he realized what I had said. His face turned dark.

"Why you-" He growled.

"Aido." Someone said. He snapped out of his mood immediately and we both looked to see who it was. Kaname. We waited in suspense. "Go find me a glass hammer." We both just stood there a moment, doubting the authenticity of his request.

"Yes. Dorm President Kuran." Aido said obediently, disappearing quickly. I watched him as he walked away. "Yumi." My head whipped back to look back to where Kaname still stood.

"Class will be starting soon."

"R-right." I said. I walked down the stairs, joining the crowd. I walked over close to Kaname and he gently pulled me closer to him. I noticed I was getting evil gazes from the majority of the Night Class, I ignored it though. I allowed my head to rest on Kaname's shoulder. It seemed a bit awkward, but I began to get used to it. Many things were different now, yet still completely the same. I felt completely safe where I was, right next to Kaname. We walked to class, I noticed the disciplinary comity members glaring at me, I tried to simply ignore it, but it was difficult, I could feel their stares in the back of my head. They didn't have the right to disapprove of my decisions even if they saw it as betrayal to them. Things change. They should know that. I could always make things a bit interesting, there was no way Yuki remembered she was a pureblood. Not yet at least. I smirked at my evil thought, Kaname looked down at me, studying my eyes, I cleared them of all emotion and stared right back into his eyes. He was the one to look away first, how unlike him. He may hate me for what I was going to do, I didn't care. I was used to being alone.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment to let me know how I'm doing! Get ready for Chapter 10! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to Demonic Angel 7 for reviewing and thank you Sassi15 for favoriting! Keep reading peoples! This is Chapter 10, we're not done yet!**

"Hey, Yuki. Want to know something interesting?" I asked, hoping there was no one around. That there was no one watching us, listening. What was said here would be found out eventually, but it could wait.

"Sure. What is it?" I looked around, studying the trees, listening for the faintest out of place sound, the smallest thing to give someone away. There was nothing. So I continued.

"You may not believe me, but, you are Kaname Kuran's younger sister." I said. Yuki was silent, I would have expected as much, it was a large bomb to be dropped out of nowhere. I looked over to her to see how she was reacting to the news. It appeared that she was simply standing there, attempting to register the information. I sighed. Hadn't I reacted better? That didn't matter now, I had to do something about Yuki. I couldn't very well leave her standing there like an idiot. "Come on, we should go...Somewhere that isn't here." I said, walking over to her and dragging her along by the wrist until we reached my old dorm room, hopefully here would be safe. I couldn't very well take her to my current dorm room, that would be plain stupid, and I didn't know where her room was, so this was the only option. Now was a time I wished I knew that weird vampire trick that Kaname had used on me before, but I had no ideas and I didn't want to make a fool of myself trying. I had her sit on my bed and paced back and forth, maybe this wasn't the best idea...Again, if I could use that stupid vampire trick. Yuki would probably confront Kaname about this, that would put a big target on my back, yeah that's a good idea, go and betray a pureblood, real smart. True, I was also a pureblood, but I haven't awakened yet, I still need Kaname's blood. I stopped pacing and glanced over to Yuki, she was still there, I had to make sure she hadn't run off somewhere, run off when I wasn't looking. I resumed pacing, what should I do? I could go tell Zero too, that'd be fun, seeing his reaction. Or Yuki might tell him for me. Strangely I felt a bit guilty, who knew what was going on in Yuki's head right now? She was probably thinking things like: "I'm a blood sucking monster!" And, "This can't be true! She must be lying!" That was very likely, but her and Kaname do look a lot alike.

"Yumi..." Yuki said quietly. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her, she was staring at the wooden floor. "You're not funny." She said, looking up at me, smiling. What did she mean? Did she think I was joking? That this was some kind of joke? Her brain might have rationalized it that way, being unable to think of any other reasonable explanation. "I couldn't be Kaname's little sister, Kaname's a vampire and I'm not!" She said, cheering up a bit.

"Yuki, I'm not joking. I can understand you not believing me, you probably think I'm a lunatic, but I'm telling you the truth. It's a long and confusing story, but you have to believe me." I said.

"Why are you telling me this? Why did Kaname keep this from me? Why do I not remember? Is this the part of my past I can't remember? Does anyone else know this?" Yuki's questions flowed from her mouth like a river, thankfully she ran out of questions for now.

"I don't know why I decided to tell you, Kaname didn't want to hurt you and he probably had other motives I don't know about, you don't remember because your mother erased both our memories, that is what you can't remember of your past, I'm fairly sure the only ones who know this are you, me, and Kaname." I explained. She pondered that for a moment.

"What do you mean, _our_ memories?" Ah, she had caught that.

"Well..." I didn't know exactly how to phrase it, so I just went on a whim. "I was a childhood friend of Kaname's, and I also secretly met you."

"Secretly?" Yuki asked.

"Again, long story. I'll explain it all to you later or whenever I get bored and feel like it."

"Fine." Yuki stood up and looked around, "Where is this?"

"Oh, my dorm room when I was briefly in the Day Class." I said. "You should probably go to your dorm room or back on patrol, wherever you usually are at this time of day."

"Right." She said, opening the window, about to jump out.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Going back on patrol."

"You're leaving through the window?"

"Yeah..."

"No wonder people think you're weird." I said a little quieter than my usual volume.

"Who says I'm weird?" She asked.

"Let's see...I think since last time I counted...everyone!" I announced, jokingly. Yuki didn't respond and simply hopped out the window and was on her way. I went on my way too, leaving this room that held nothing to me. I slipped out of the Sun Dorms, like a shadow, unnoticed, silent.

I reached the Moon Dorms without any interruptions. I heaved a sigh of relief as I closed my door behind me, leaning against it. I didn't know what would come next but there would be more questions Yuki would want answered and probably some tension between her and Kaname. I stepped away from my door, I noticed that I hadn't even bothered to turn on my light, all that provided light was a ray of moonlight, let in through my slightly parted curtains. I walked in the direction of my bed, figuring, I had already skipped most of class, there was no point of going now, so I might as well just sleep, I had nothing better to do. I was almost to my bed when someone grabbed me from behind by my shoulders. I let out a scream before the person quickly placed a damp cloth over my mouth. I fought to try to get away, cursing, but it was no use. Whatever had dampened that cloth made me extremely sleepy quite quickly. I soon lost consciousness, I feared for what would follow.

I awoke in a dim room, my hands tied tightly behind my back and my legs were shackled and one end of the short chain was connected to the floor, to prevent me from escaping. It was certainly more efficient than simply tying my legs like my arms were tied. I could feel injuries in various places, my face, may arms, my legs, whoever brought me here must have some sort of grudge against me, either that or they don't care if I'm hurt or not. I took a couple moments to examine my surroundings. The entire room was dirty white, the wall I could see was plain, the floor was cold linoleum. There was nothing note worthy in the room, I presumed the wall I was facing was across from the door but there was no way for me to know. It would have made sense though, bring me in here, and set me down a couple feet in, but it didn't matter where in the room I was, it mattered where this room was, and where the person who had abducted me was. There were footsteps and I heard the door open. I closed my eyes and tried to act like I was still unconscious, there was silence for too long before the person left, shutting the door behind them. I waited a couple more moments while I waited for the sound of their footsteps to fade before opening my eyes again. There was nothing I could do to escape. There was no way. Even if I managed to untie my arms, how would I break the shackles? I had my vampire powers, but I had no where near perfected or learned to control those. Besides, I would make so much noise, and it would take so much time, they would find out what I was doing before I was half way done. I grimaced and rolled onto my other side, looking at the room more. There was nothing. Nothing I could use, and nothing of any kind. There was me, and that was all there was in this room. I rolled over to how I originally was. There were more footsteps coming, they stopped outside my door, there was a light knock. A couple moments of silence passed and the door slowly opened. I heard something being set down close to me.

"Miss, I'm leaving some food for you. You'll probably want to eat it." A young woman's voice said. I didn't respond. I waited until she left and her footsteps faded before examining what she left for me. There was a bowl of what looked to be porridge and a glass of water. I kicked the tray away as best I could, it easily slid across the linoleum, bumping into the wall diagonally from me, making the water spill onto the floor, pooling up around the tray, but having no effect on the porridge. I didn't want to eat that shit. They could have drugged it, poisoned it, and who knew what else.

The seconds became minutes, the minutes became hours, and the hours felt like days, slowly going by. I had no way to tell what time it was, there was no clock. It was driving me mad, I could hardly move, and the room had nothing in it, nothing to look at, nothing. There was nothing to do but sleep. I decided to go to sleep now, I wasn't tired, but it would give me a break from this seemingly endless boredom.

I woke to a surprise. I was nearly upright, my arms no longer bound, and my feet no longer shackled. It was replaced however, with my wrists and ankles being tightly bound using leather, to the board or table in which I was lying. There was a single light in the room, pointed right at me. It was blinding as the sun would be, if you stared at it, trying to see the solar flares. I tried to look around the new room I was in, try to figure out what was going on, but the bright light made that impossible. I could feel my heart beating quickly. Suddenly, people gathered around me, blocking out most of the light. They were dressed in white, like doctors, the same masks and attire. They held large needles. I panicked.

"What the hell are you doing? Why was I brought here? What do you want from me?" I yelled, struggling to try to break free. "Let me out of here!" I screamed. The doctors spoke, some rushed off and came back with things to try to restrain me more with. I kept struggling but one doctor grabbed a smaller needle and shoved it in my arm, he injected the liquid and pulled needle out. I waited for the reaction that was expected after the injection, then it hit me like a giant wave. I tried to fight it, I didn't want them to...to...I lost my thoughts and ability to fight it, and was out cold.

I woke up slowly. Where was I? Why were my thoughts and memories so vague? It took me a while to wake up and for my brain to start working again. I remembered it all at once. I wanted to get out of here, I wanted to leave. What had they done to me after I was knocked out? What was in those needles? I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I was frightened. No, I was terrified. What if I was never able to leave this place? What if I just spent the rest of my life here, just like this? Tied up and shackled, then poked and examined. What an awful life it would be. I felt like crying. There was a soft knock on the door, I gave no response out of fear. The door was opened slowly. I heard footsteps come in and the door shut.

"Miss?" I recognized the voice of the young woman from before. I remained silent and still. "Miss, I know you're awake. You're so much more calm than many of the others after their first...examination, I guess I would call it." She paused, giving me an opportunity to respond that I didn't take. "Miss, why won't you talk to me? I don't enjoy seeing people chained up like this all day. I didn't choose this life. I wanted to be a school teacher for young kids..." She said.

"Why was I brought here?" I asked bluntly, my voice rough from not having drank anything in at least hours.

"Well Miss, even I myself aren't quite sure of that." She said. "I brought you some food. I heard you put up quite a struggle." She set the tray down and helped me sit against the wall. She brought the tray closer.

"What did they put in that stuff? I know they drugged it. There's no way they didn't." I said. I wasn't interested in small talk.

"I'm sorry Miss, I don't know that either. I only got here recently, you see." She said, sighing. "At least drink some water, I won't insist you eat the porridge, but I don't think they put anything in the water." I sighed and nodded, reluctantly. She held the plastic cup up to my lips, tilting it slightly and I drank the water. It tasted normal enough. Simply bad quality tap water from what I could tell. "Well, I'll be going then, Miss." The lady said, picking up the tray and heading to the door.

"Thank you." I said quietly. She said nothing, but as she turned to leave, I thought I saw her smile.

I sat in the room alone, no signs of the water having had anything in it. It has probably been around a couple hours since the young woman left. She seems nice, but I'm not sure I can trust her. As the hours I began to get sleepy, but I knew it was natural, not the cause of drugs. I was afraid to go to sleep. I didn't want to. I knew what would come if I did. I tried to stay awake as long as I could, but I was eventually forced to give in to sleep.

This time I woke just like last time. Same environment. I didn't react as much this time though. They didn't seem to notice I was awake and went about poking me with needles of various sizes. I knew there was nothing I could do, so I just laid there and wept, trying to distract myself, but finding it difficult. They finally seemed to have their fill of poking me with needles and they started examining me, my fangs, which they didn't seem to find odd, my height, and other things. They all wrote the information collected down. Did that mean they could find me if I ever did escape? There went my dreams of ever leaving this damn place.

Life went on like this for a while, sometimes they wouldn't take me to that room and poke me with all the needles. After the first couple times the sessions became less frequent until they hardly happened at all. Despite how many days I'd spent here, they still kept me tied and shackled while I was in my room. No matter how many days passed, I never got used to this place.

One day, there was commotion outside, there were people yelling about something, I couldn't tell what though. This was odd, it was always so quiet. I sitting against the wall across from the door. Everything got quiet quickly. There was a single set of footsteps coming down the hall, the sound echoing through the long hallway. The footsteps stopped right outside my room. I was scared. Did they know it was me in here? Were they going to kill me? Did they kill the people that worked here? I waited in silence as the door slowly opened. It opened to reveal a person that almost didn't look familiar to me.

"K-Kaname?" I asked. A wave of relief consumed me. Kaname walked over to me and picked me up, the chain for the shackles breaking as he did so.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking sadly down into my eyes.

"Y-yeah." I said, thinking back to the first couple sessions and how terrified I was.

"I'm sorry." He said. I rested my head on his chest.

"It's alright." I said. I knew he felt bad and thought this was his fault, but it wasn't true. Kaname navigated the many halls, all lined with doors leading into identical rooms. I wanted to ask him how he found me, how long I had been here, and countless other things, but I didn't feel it would be right. So instead, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up in a dark room, laying in a warm bed. My arms were no longer bound and the shackles that were around both my ankles were gone. In the little light there was, I could see a flower is a vase on a nightstand beside the bed, I soon realized the flower was a rose. I touched the petals, they were soft, proof enough for me that this wasn't some crazy hallucination. I was really out of that place. I looked around the room, searching for a silhouette, but there wasn't one. It made me sad, but at least I was out of that wretched place. I contently closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

I awoke again, thankfully in the same room as before. This time Kaname was in the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." I said simply.

"Can you walk?"

"I-I'm not sure." I said, slightly embarrassed. "I can try." I offered.

"Don't strain yourself."

"I won't." I said, moving so that I could get up from the bed and try to walk. Kaname moved closer to me, probably in case I fell, which I knew I probably would. I cautiously stepped onto the floor, steadying myself before even trying to stand without support. I let go of the bed and nightstand, I was able to stand a couple moments, but after that I simply fell. Kaname quickly caught me before I hit the ground. He helped me back into bed. I felt so weak. I couldn't even stand.

"Don't feel bad." Kaname said. "You were there about a month." I stared at the floor in shock. A month? A whole month had gone by? "I'm sorry." Kaname continued. There was a pause as the information sink in. I couldn't think straight, nothing was coming to my mind. Nothing to say or do.

"Thank you..." I finally said. He looked at me in surprise. "Thank you for saving me." I said. I didn't know what else to say. Silence followed what I said for a while.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." He said.

"But without you, I wouldn't have made it out at all." I countered.

"You were abducted from the Moon Dorms. I should have been more diligent."

"It wasn't your fault! You can't know everything that's going on at once!" I said loudly, tears forming in my eyes. Kaname reached over and wiped away the formed tears before they rolled down my cheeks.

"I should have been able to find you sooner." He said.

"It's still not your fault."

"You were scared, weren't you?"

"Not really." I lied. I didn't want him to feel any worse about this than he already did, it honestly wasn't his fault. "This just shows I need to become stronger." I added. Kaname sat down beside me on my bed. He exposed his neck.

"Drink." He offered.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"It's the only option, isn't it?" He asked.

"I-I guess so..." I said, placing my hands on his shoulders, leaning down so my fangs were just above his neck, I hesitated.

"Go ahead, it's fine." He said, loosely embracing me. I sunk my fangs into his neck. It seemed wrong. I stopped and was about to remove my fangs despite my sudden craving for blood that I was trying my best to ignore. "Yumi, it's alright." He said, tightening the embrace to reassure me. I reluctantly kept my fangs in his neck, fighting the desire to bite deeply into his neck that was spawning from my vampire instinct, and drank. His blood was sweet.

**A/N: I didn't plan this. I put in tons of twists, don't I? Keep reading! The best may be yet to come!**


End file.
